Campanas en la noche
by Altair Nix Black
Summary: La guerra los cambió a todos. Hermione ya no dejaría sus sentimientos relegados y Draco estaba dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida. Una amistad que se rompe y otra que nace.
1. Capítulo I El juicio

**El juicio**

- ¡Orden, orden! - El que hablaba era el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. - Estamos reunidos hoy, para llevar a cabo el juicio contra los integrantes de la familia Malfoy. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy y Draco Lucius Malfoy. Que entren los acusados.

Inmediatamente se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos por toda la sala, cuando a la misma entraron los integrantes de la que hasta el momento había sido la familia más influyente de Gran Bretaña, custodiada por más de diez aurores.

Hermione, que se encontraba sentada en la primera fila entre Ron y Harry, miraba a Draco. Pudo notar que estaba más flaco y pálido, pero que a pesar de todo su porte aristocrático seguía intacto. Buscó la mirada del chico, y para su sorpresa descubrió que él la miraba. Sostuvo su mirada un momento y luego la desvió.

Ella no podía explicar qué sintió en aquel momento, notó que la mirada del chico había cambiado. Ya no se veía en ella arrogancia u odio, ahora había dolor y arrepentimiento en esa mirada. Fue entonces cuando supo que tenía que hacer algo por él. No podía permitir que alguien tan joven pasara el resto de su vida en Azkaban o peor aun, que fuese besado por los dementores. Ella sabía que Draco estaba arrepentido, y que todo lo que hizo en el pasado, si bien no estaba justificado, tenía un motivo importante.

- Harry – dijo la chica – Harry, necesito hablar contigo.

- Hermione ¿Qué pasa? Está por comenzar el juicio.

- Harry, tenemos que declarar a favor de Draco. No podemos dejar que vaya a Azkaban.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- No Harry, no. Por favor declara a su favor. Di lo de la Torre de Astronomía, di lo de Malfoy Manor. ¡Por favor Harry! - y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

Él odiaba cuando hacía eso, pues sabía que no podría decirle que no. Si había algo que odiaba más que al mismísimo Voldemort, era ver llorar a Hermione, su mejor amiga, su hermana.

- Está bien – dijo – pero no se lo digas a Ron, no lo entendería. Luego tendremos tiempo de explicarle los motivos.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella y volteó su vista hacia el frente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Harry miró a su amiga y comprendió todo. Pero no supo en qué momento pudo haber pasado, pues no se habían visto desde la Batalla Final. La idea no le agradaba ni pizca, pero si era como él suponía, la apoyaría costara lo que costara, incluso si le costara su amistad con Ron.

Pues Hermione estaba por encima de todos. Si bien Ron era su mejor amigo, Ginny su novia y la familia Weasley como su familia, Hermione era su hermana porque ellos así lo habían querido.

La voz del Ministro sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, se le acusa de ser un mortífago declarado. De haber asesinado muggles, mestizos y magos hijos de muggles. Se lo acusa también de haber puesto su casa a servicio de Voldemort y haber albergado en ella a sus seguidores. Sin embargo para amenizar su pena, tendremos en cuenta que su participación en la Batalla Final, fue nula. Si hay alguien que quiera abogar por el Sr. Malfoy, que hable ahora – un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala – En vista de lo sucedido, este Wizengamot, lo condena a usted a quedar recluído en Azkaban por un plazo de cinco años y otros cinco años con arresto domiciliario y sin posibilidad de utilizar la magia.

Algunos al escuchar la sentencia prorrumpieron en aplausos, otros como Ron comenzaron a quejarse.

- ¿Diez años? ¿Nada más? Al maldito lo tendrían que besar los dementores directamente.

- Ya Ron. No es una mala condena – dijo su novia

- ¿Estás defendiendo a un Malfoy?

Ella no dijo nada, pero pensó que si así se había puesto por un simple comentario, no se quería imaginar como se pondría cuando ella y Harry hablaran a favor de Draco. La voz del Ministro volvió a escucharse.

- Sra. Narcissa Amethyst Black Malfoy. Se le acusa de haber hospedado en su casa a Voldemort y sus seguidores. Si alguien desea hablar a favor de la Sra. Malfoy, que lo haga ahora.

- Yo – dijo alguien y todos comenzaron a buscar de dónde provenía aquella voz, al descubrir quién era el dueños, las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar.

- Bien Sr. Potter – dijo Shacklebolt

- Sr. Ministro, la Sra. Malfoy no es una mortía, no participó de la Batalla Final y lo que es más importante me salvó la vida, poniendo en juego su propia vida y la de su familia – dijo Harry.

- ¿Te volviste loco? - preguntó un enfadado Ron.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias Sr. Potter. Considerando todos los hechos relatados, Sra. Malfoy queda usted absuelta.

En ese momento, Hermione miró a Draco y pudo ver como él miraba a su madre, y el amor que le profesaba a través de su mirada. El rubio volteó a mirar hacia donde se encontraban ellos y asintió con la cabeza a Harry en señal de agradecimiento.

Ron, estaba más colorado que de costumbre, no podía entender la actitud de Harry. ¿Cómo podía defender a un Malfoy? Lo que Ron no sabía que Narcissa no sería la única Malfoy que su amigo defendería ese día.

Hermione se tensó al escuchar nuevamente a Shacklebolt hablar, "es hora pensó", tenía en claro que lo que haría a continuación, podría costarle su relación con Ron, pero no le importó. Ella ya no era la misma de antes, la guerra la había cambiado. Ahora seguiría sus intuiciones, tomaría sus decisiones sin dejar que otros interfirieran o trataran de influirla. Durante siete largos años, acompañó a sus amigos, trató siempre de no hacer nada que a ellos pudiera molestarlos o herirlos. Incluso llegó a relegar su propia felicidad. Pero ahora era tiempo de hacer lo que sentía, lo que creía correcto. Y no sabía por qué, pero ella sabía, ella sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que debía hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar a Draco. ¿Draco? En qué momento dejó de ser Malfoy para convertirse en Draco.

Pensó en Harry, su hermano, él no era como Ron. Él la apoyaría siempre en todas las decisiones que tomara. Lo haría sin juzgarla.

- Sr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Se le acusa de ser mortífago y de intentar asesinar al ya fallecido director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡No es justo! - dijo Hermione en voz baja – eso ya está aclarado.

- Tranquila – le contestó Harry – lo ayudaremos

- Gracias Harry, te debo una

- ¿Una nada más? Esta equivale a mucho más que una – ella sonrió y tomó su mano.

- ¿Alguien quiere alegar a favor del Sr. Draco Malfoy?

Una mano tímida y temblorosa se levantó en el aire – Yo Sr. Ministro

- ¿Srta. Granger?

- Sí señor. Quiero alegar a favor de Draco Malfoy.

- Muy bien, comience.

Antes de comenzar, Hermione desvió su mirada hacia Draco y pudo ver que estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido.

- Señoras y señores, Draco Malfoy es un mortífago, de eso no cabe duda. Pero tampoco cabe duda que se inició en las filas de Voldemort siendo aún menor de edad. Por lo tanto la imputabilidad no correría en ese cargo. Además debe tenerse en cuenta, los métodos coactivos que se podrían haber utilizado para que él aceptara unirse. Respecto al intento de homicidio del profesor Dumbledore, cabe aclarar que Draco también era menor de edad y que no llevó a cabo esa tarea. Por eso hay que tener en cuenta cada detalle y acontecimiento que se sucedieron ese día en la Torre de Astronomía. Pero yo no soy la persona indicada para contar todo eso. Sin embargo, sí soy la persona indicada para contar lo sucedido en Malfoy Manor. El día que los carroñeros nos llevaron a Harry, a Ron y a mí a la mansión de los Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange, le pidió a Draco que nos reconociera. Pero él no lo hizo, argumentó que no se daba cuenta si realmente éramos nosotros. Si él realmente hubiese sido fiel a Voldemort y sus ideales, nos hubiera entregado en ese mismo momento. Luego de eso, el día que Bellatrix me torturó, Draco intentó impedirlo. Lo que le valió una buena dosis de Cruciatus compartidos conmigo – en ese momento miró a Harry y Ron, quienes la miraban atónitos – luego vino la batalla en el colegio dónde nos volvimos a cruzar, esta vez fue en la Sala de los Menesteres. Donde Crabe me lanzó un Avada Kedavra, que no me dio de lleno porque Draco empujó a su amigo haciendo que se desviara la maldición. Una vez que salimos de aquella sala, sin darme cuenta yo me separé de mis amigos. Fue en ese momento cuando Bellatrix quiso atacarme y una vez más él me salvó. Cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo, recibiendo así un Cruciatus que iba dirigido a mí – a esa altura, las lágrimas ya resbalaban por el rostro de la castaña sin que esta pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo – Esto es todo lo que tengo para contar. Pero quisiera pedirles a todos los presentes que tengan en cuenta bajo la presión que se encontraba Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué hubiesen hecho ustedes si Voldemort les hubiera dado las mismas órdenes que a él? ¿Acaso no hubiesen actuado igual, sabiendo que de no hacerlo morirían junto a su familia? Por favor, tengan en cuenta todos los detalles. Gracias

- Considerando las palabras de la Srta. Granger... - pero el Ministro no pudo terminar porque alguien lo interrumpió – Sr. Ministro, disculpe la interrupción. Pero yo también quisiera alegar a favor del Sr. Malfoy.

- Muy bien Sr. Potter. Tiene la palabra.

- En sexto año, el profesor Dumbledore y yo salimos en una misión. Cuando volvimos vimos la marca tenebrosa sobre Hogwarts, lo que nos preocupó mucho, así que emprendimos el camino de regreso al colegio en seguida. Sin embargo tardamos bastante en llegar, ya que el profesor Dumbledore se encontraba muy débil de salud. Cuando llegamos a la Torre de Astronomía, el profesor me hizo cubrir con una capa de invisibilidad que traía consigo (no pensaba decirle a todo el Wizengamot que las Reliquias de la Muerte existían y que él era poseedor de una) y me dijo que me ocultara en un rincón. Y que pasara lo que pasara no saliera de ese lugar. Como presintiendo que yo lo desobedecería, Dumbledore me petrificó y silenció. Fue justo luego de que él hiciera eso que entró Malfoy. El director ni siquiera levantó su varita cuando Malfoy lo desarmó. Dumbledore lo único que hizo fue decirle que él no era un asesino, que no estaba obligado a matarlo. Y Malfoy le contestó, que aunque no quisiera, sí estaba obligado a hacerlo, porque si no lo hacía sus padres morirían y luego él también lo haría. Por todo eso, es que yo creo que Malfoy tiene que ser absuelto – sin más que decir, Harry se fue a sentar junto a Hermione.

- Ustedes dos están locos, completamente locos. Si piensan que les voy a perdonar esto, se equivocan y mucho – dijo Ron casi a los gritos.

- ¡Orden por favor! - dijo el Ministro – teniendo en cuenta todo lo que contaron la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Potter, este Wizengamot ha tomado la decisión de absolver al Sr. Draco Malfoy.

Y así concluyó el juicio de la familia Malfoy. Todos los presentes comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la salida. Todos menos Hermione, quien se quedo a lo último. No sabía por qué, pero tenía una imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Narcissa.

Viendo que su novia no se movía, Ron la tomó fuertemente de un brazo.

- ¡Ay Ron! Me lastimas – dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Vámonos ya – contestó él

- Espérame fuera, quiero hacer algo antes de marcharnos.

- ¡Vete al infierno! - y dicho esto el pelirrojo se encaminó hacia la salida, dónde ya lo estaba esperando Harry. Hermione supo que a partir de ese momento, las cosas cambiarían y mucho.

En un rincón de la sala, Narcissa y Draco se despedían de Lucius.  
>- Querido, prometo que iré a verte cada día.<p>

- De ninguna manera Cissy. Mientras haya dementores en Azkaban no te quiero ahí

- Pero...

- Padre tiene razón, no puedes ir a un lugar lleno de dementores.

- Tú tampoco irás. Te quedarás con haciéndole compañía a tu madre hasta septiembre y luego regresas a Hogwarts para terminar tus estudios.

- ¿Para qué padre? Yo sé más que cualquiera ahí dentro.

- Tú sabes más magia negra que cualquiera ahí dentro, pero dime ¿Acaso sabes conjurar un Patronus?

Draco se quedó en silencio, nunca había conjurado un Patronus. Nunca lo había necesitado.

- Me lo imaginaba – dijo Lucius con una arrogancia digna de un Malfoy.

- Está bien padre, volveré.

- Ah Draco...

- ¿Sí?

- Agradécele a la san... - Lucius pareció pensar mejor sus palabras al ver la cara de desaprobación que mostraban su mujer y su hijo – Srta. Granger y al Sr. Harry-cara-rajada-Potter.

Narcissa sonrió y luego besó tiernamente en los labios a su esposo. Esa sería la primera vez que se encontrarían separados. Los guardias se acercaron y escoltaron al patriarca de la familia Malfoy hacia la salida.

Madre e hijo también estaban dispuesto a salir, cuando alguien se acercó a ellos. Draco miró a la chica a los ojos, tenía miedo. Miedo por la respuesta que ellos pudieran darle, por el trato o mejor dicho el mal trato que esperaba recibir. Pero sin embargo como buena Gryffindor, estaba allí enfrentando sus miedos.

- ¿Sra. Malfoy? - dijo con voz temblorosa.

- ¡Oh! Srta. Granger es usted.

- Lamento molestarla Sra. Malfoy, pero quería que supiera que estoy muy feliz de que estén en libertad, aunque me siento apenada por no haber podido hacer nada por su esposo. Después de todo, les estaremos eternamente agradecidos por lo que hizo con Harry.

- Srta. Granger, usted no debe pedirnos perdón. Mi marido es un hombre fuerte y sabrá salir adelante. Además debe aceptar y hacerse cargo de sus errores.

- Gracias por su tiempo – dijo la castaña, quien sonrió tímidamente y luego se giró para marcharse. Lo que no supo es que detrás de ella, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Unos brazos firmes y fuertes, la rodearon con fuerza. Por un momento no supo que hacer, pero al cabo de unos segundos, correspondió al abrazo. El chico la abrazaba con tanta fuerza, con tantas ganas, que ella no supo que decir.

Luego de unos momentos abrazados, Draco hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hermione. La chica notó como su camisa comenzaba a sentirse húmeda, fue entonces cuando supo que él estaba llorando, que Draco Malfoy también sentía.

- Perdóname por favor – dijo él aún sollozando

- Shhh, ya pasó. Yo te perdoné hace tiempo

- ¡Gracias!

- Si realmente quieres agradecerme, ayúdame a cambiar las cosas. Porque Voldemort murió, pero todavía no todo terminó.

- Lo que sea, en lo que necesites estoy para ti.

- Gracias Draco – dijo ella y volvió a abrazarlo.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió, y por ella entraron Harry y Ron.

- ¿Qué demonios piensas que haces? - dijo el colorado furioso, mientras se acercaba a pasos agigantados a la chica.

- Tranquilo Weasel.

- Tú no te metas inmundicia.

- ¡BASTA RON! No le hables así – Hermione miraba a su novio con ira.

- Ahora defiendes a esta mierda. Acaso quieres acostarte con él para poder limpiar la suciedad de tu sangre.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, y en el mismo momento en que la primera lágrima caía por su rostro, dos puños se estrellaron contra la cara del pelirrojo.

- Con gusto iré a Azkaban, si ese es el precio por hacerte tragar tus palabras ¡Estúpida comadreja! - el rubio escupía fuego por la boca.

- Hoy mismo Kreacher irá a buscar nuestras cosas. Hasta acá soporté tus niñerías. Pero esto no lo toleraré, ella es como mi hermana. Y no permitiré que la trates de esa forma. Hasta acá llegó nuestra amistad Ronald Weasley.

- Váyanse al infierno – dijo el colorado – no me interesa ser amigo de un maldito pollerudo, ni el novio de una traidora que defiende lacras.

Hermione no articulaba palabra, sólo podía llorar. Su llanto era cada vez más fuerte. De repente se dio cuenta que estaba envuelta en brazos de Narcissa, quien la abrazaba maternalmente.

- Shhh. No llores. Todo pasará

- Pero Sra. Malfoy, ¿cómo es posible que haga esto? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, después de lo que la guerra nos hizo vivir. Él tendría que haber aprendido a perdonar.

- No todos tienen el gran corazón que tienen tú y Potter.

- ¿Hermione? - Harry se acercó a su amiga apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica – iremos a un hotel hasta que Grimmauld Place esté en condiciones de ser habitada.

- Está bien Harry, no hay problema. Haremos lo que tú digas.

- ¡No! No pueden ir a un hotel. Vengan a Malfoy Manor – la voz de Draco tenía un dejo de autoritarismo que se notaba no había perdido.

- Gracias Draco, pero no podemos aceptar. Ustedes necesitan estar solos y tener sus tiempos – Hermione dijo esto sin mucho convencimiento.

- Nada de eso – dijo Narcissa – Malfoy Manor es lo suficientemente grande para que todos tengamos nuestros espacios y tiempos sin molestarnos. Sr. Potter, desearía conversar con usted.

- No hay problema Sra. Malfoy. Pero salgamos de aquí, hay demasiada gente intentando cotillear sobre nuestras conversaciones.

- Muy bien, iremos a nuestra casa – y dicho esto los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la chimenea más cercana. Una vez dentro todos sacaron polvos flu de sus bolsillos y al unísono dijeron – Malfoy Manor.

Hermione sentía como su garganta se cerraba, pero estaba segura que no sólo se debía al viaje por chimenea. Un pánico inigualable la invadió al pensar que tenía que volver al lugar donde una vez fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Al lugar dónde esa bruja desquiciada había grabado en su piel las palabras "sangre sucia".

Draco se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con la chica y se apresuró a rodearla por la cintura.

- Tranquila. Todo estará bien.

- Draco, yo no sé si pueda... - pero no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió como todo se tornaba negro y su cuerpo dejaba de responderle.


	2. Capítulo II Malfoy Manor

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer especialmente a mi amiga Ilwen Malfoy por incentivarme a publicar mi historia.

Quiero agradecer a mis primeras lectoras, LiliiPotter, adriene cullen, Liliana, Niktee Blume y como no podía ser de otra manera Ilwen Malfoy.

Este capítulo es cortito, pero hay pequeños detalles que comienzan a sacar a luz los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas. Espero de corazón que les guste. Y ya saben toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida.

**Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa Malfoy fue la primera en salir de su chimenea, seguida por Harry. Ambos tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar cuando vieron a Draco salir de la chimenea cargando a Hermione en brazos.

- Se desmayó segundos antes de llegar. No sé si fue una buena idea traerla aquí, ninguno recordó lo sucedido con Bellatrix.

- Ella es fuerte, lo superará – dijo Harry

- Tonky – inmediatamente una pequeña elfina doméstica hizo su aparición.

- Diga ama Narcissa

- Tonky, prepara las mejores habitaciones para nuestros invitados.

- Como usted ordene ama.

- Y Tonky, deja de llamarme ama. Llámame Cissy, sólo Cissy – la mujer se giró y dirigió sus próximas palabras a su hijo – Draco, encárgate de llevar a la Srta. Granger a su cuarto mientras el Sr. Potter y yo conversamos.

- Sí madre – Draco comenzó a subir las escaleras con Hermione en brazos, hubiera sido más fácil subirla con magia, pero él no quería hacerlo, no sabía por qué, simplemente no quería.

Al llegar a la habitación, recostó a la castaña sobre la cama y apuntándola con su varita murmuró – Enervate – la chica abrió los ojos de a poco y miro a su alrededor desorientada.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy acostada?

- Tranquila, de a poco. Te desmayaste antes de salir por la chimenea de mi casa, por eso ahora estás aquí. Te traje para que descanses.

- ¿Osea que estamos en Malfoy Manor? ¿Harry aceptó la invitación? - Draco pudo notar como la chica comenzaba a temblar.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque comenzaste a temblar.

- Es sólo que...

- Te trajo recuerdos estar en la mansión ¿no? ¿Tienes miedo?

- Realmente no lo sé. Espero poder superarlo.

- Lo harás. Eres realmente fuerte y demasiado inteligente como para dejar que los fantasmas del pasado te persigan indefinidamente. Pero si ayuda de algo, haré que cierren el ala de la mansión donde se encuentra ese salón.

- No, no. Está bien. No lo hagas. Tal vez, en cuanto me recupere necesite ir allí. ¿Podrías acompañarme?

- No me parece una buena idea.

- Pero lo es. Soy una Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas? Siempre afronto mis miedos.

Draco sonrió de costado, debió suponerlo. Ella jamás dejaría que sus miedos le ganen una batalla.

- Siéntete libre de recorrer la mansión, eso sí, si deseas ir al último piso avísame. Pues allí está la sala de la que hemos hablado. Te dejo para que puedas descansar. Te esperaremos al mediodía para almorzar en el comedor. Si no sabes como llegar, llama a Tonky, ella te ayudará en lo que necesites.

Draco salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta y sin poder articular palabra alguna. Mientras la chica fue a bañarse, el rubio se dirigía a su habitación, pero al último momento desistió de esa idea y se encaminó hacia el salón de té, donde seguramente encontraría a su madre y a San Potter.

Al llegar supo que no se había equivocado. - ¿Puedo unirme a la conversación?

- Por supuesto Draco. Te haré traer una taza de té. Tonky – llamó Narcissa

- ¿Sí ama Cissy?

Narcissa sonrió – Vamos avanzando. Trae por favor un té para mi hijo.

- Enseguida ama.

- Ah Tonky – dijo el rubio

- Diga amo Draco.

- Llévale a Hermione un té de rosas del Japón. Y por favor deja de llamarme amo.

- Sí joven amo, como usted mande.

- Si te hubiese escuchado Hermione, en este momento estaría dando saltitos de alegría – dijo Harry.

Draco sonrió al escuchar aquello, gesto que a Harry le pasó desapercibido, pero no a su madre.

Narcissa retomó la palabra -Draco, le estaba diciendo al Sr. Potter, que pueden quedarse en nuestra casa todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Por supuesto – contestó el rubio – yo quisiera agradecerte lo que han hecho hoy por mi familia. Después de todo lo que han padecido y pasado por culpa de los Malfoy, hubiesen estado en todo su derecho de hundirnos.

- Creo que tantos años de amistad con Hermione, me han enseñado a dar segundas oportunidades.

- Potter, yo sé que tal vez nunca seremos amigos, pues corrió demasiado agua bajo el puente. Pero quiero que sepas que tanto tú como Hermione, cuentan con el apoyo y ayuda incondicional de la familia Malfoy.

- Gracias. Ahora si me permiten, quisiera ir a ver a Hermione, no creo que se encuentre muy bien.

- Claro – dijo Narcissa – es la tercera habitación del segundo piso.

Harry se encaminó hacia la habitación de su amiga, mientras que Draco se quedó en el salón de té junto a su madre, quien lo miraba de una manera soñadora.


	3. Capítulo III Revelaciones

Como en los dos capítulos anteriores me olvidé de ponerlo, comienzo a aclararlo en este capítulo. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen bajo ningún punto de vista. Aunque me encantaría ser dueña y señora de Draco, pero bueno, la vida es así y HP se le ocurrió primero a J.K

Ahora van los agradecimientos a todxs lxs que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a aquellxs que comentaron la historia. Ahora los dejo con el capítulo III

**Revelaciones**

- Hijo, ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro madre.

- ¿Qué te sucede con la Srta. Granger? He visto como la mirabas en el Ministerio, como la defendías de los insultos del hijo de Arthur Weasley, como la cargaste en brazos hasta su dormitorio, siendo que podrías haber utilizado magia para hacerlo.

Realmente no lo sé madre, no sé cómo explicarlo. Esta mañana cuando la vi en el Ministerio, sentí que la esperanza volvía a mí de golpe. Y cuando la comadreja esa la insultó, tuve que contenerme para no usar un Cruciatus. - Draco notó que su madre tenía la mirada algo perdida

-¿Madre?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En que Malfoy Granger es una buena combinación de apellidos para mis nietos. - Y dicho esto, Narcissa salió de la habitación dejando a un Draco completamente estupefacto y con la boca abierta.

(...)

Harry golpeó la puerta de la habitación, pero no esperó que contesten para entrar.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo entras así? Mira si estaba desnuda.

- ¡Hermione, por favor! Si hubieses estado desnuda, habrías puesto un hechizo para evitar que alguien entre sin permiso.

- Tienes razón – dijo la chica, y acto seguido se tiró a los brazos de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Harry sabía que en cualquier momento, ella comenzaría a llorar. Y así fue.

- Bien, mal, no lo sé. - las primeras lágrimas hacían su aparición – Bien por Draco y Narcissa. Pero mal, muy mal por Ron. Harry, él me ha estado engañando con Lavender durante todas las vacaciones. Yo intenté perdonarlo, te juro que hice el intento. Pero creo que no lo conseguí. Lo único que conseguí fue mentirme y lastimarme a mí misma.

- ¿Cómo que te engañó?

- Sí Harry. Yo encontré cartas de Lavender en las que le decía que era muy feliz por haber regresado con él. Pero que lo único que le faltaba para que su felicidad sea completa, era que él se decidiera a dejarme.

- Es un idiota, un maldito idiota. En cuanto lo vea voy a matarlo.

- No Harry, tú no vas a matar a nadie. Desde esta mañana Ronald Weasley es historia pasada en mi vida. Además, creo que me di cuenta que...

- Ya no lo amas – Harry terminó la frase por ella.

- Sí, eso mismo iba a decir. Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?

- Creo que lo presentí. Dime algo Herms. ¿Hay alguien más?

- No lo sé aún. Estoy confundida con lo que siento. Creo que siento algo por alguien, pero no sé como definirlo. Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos.

- Y por casualidad, ese alguien ¿es Draco Malfoy?

- Adiós Harry. Tengo que alistarme para ir a almorzar. Nos vemos luego.

La castaña le plantó a su amigo un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego lo empujó suavemente hasta la puerta. Harry salió y mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación, no pudo evitar pensar que su presentimiento se estaba haciendo realidad. ¿Qué diría Dumbledore de esto? Seguramente algo como que "el amor era la magia más poderosa de todas" o que "él ya lo había visto venir". El moreno no pudo más que sonreír al recordar a su mentor.


	4. Capítulo IV Defendiéndote

¿Hace falta aclarar que los personajes, historias, hechizos, etc, etc, etc no me pertenecen? ¿Hace falta decir que son obra de la genial mente de J.K? Mmm... Yo creo que no

Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior. En él encontraremos un nuevo Draco.

Como siempre agradezco de corazón a aquellas personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a lxs que dejaron review.

**Ilwen** de mi vida te dedico este capítulo, que fue aquel primero que leíste en el mercado.

**Defendiéndote**

La guerra había terminado, pero no la hostilidad. Y terminé de comprobarlo aquel primero de Septiembre en King Cross.

Fue ese día cuando supe que mi pasado como mortífago y como hijo de uno, sería mi estigma. Mi apellido, que en el pasado había sido motivo de jactancia, era ahora sinónimo de escoria. La gente no me miraba a los ojos, pero no por miedo o respeto como en antaño. Ahora, lo hacían porque no me creían digno de merecer nada, siquiera una mirada.

Creí que eso me molestaría, pero descubrí que no. Me afectaba sí, pero no por orgullo como creerían. Me afectaba porque durante y después de la guerra me di cuenta cuan solo estuve toda mi vida.

Fui el primero en subir al tren, me dirigí directamente al último compartimento, ese que casi nunca era usado. Dejé mi mochila sobre uno de los asientos y me senté en el otro, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Estaba dormitando, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Michael Corner.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hace un maldito mortífago en el tren? Pensé que te estabas pudriendo en Azkaban junto con el malnacido de tu padre.

Yo solamente lo miraba. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué estaba arrepentido? ¿Qué nunca quise ser un mortío? ¿Qué mi padre tenía bien merecida su condena, pero pese a todo yo le amaba y me dolía verlo pudrirse en la prisión?

De repente me vi obligado a salir de mis pensamientos, algo duro había impactado contra mi rostro.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para sostenerme la mirada - Otro golpe - ¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza? - Otro golpe más - Eres un maldito bastardo y cobarde. Ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte - Otro golpe más y otro y...

- ¡Expelliarmus! - Dijo una vos que creí reconocer. Cerré los ojos y me quedé tumbado boca arriba en el piso del compartimento.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Esta vez la voz era de Corner - ¿Por qué defiendes a esta escoria? ¿No te bastó con salvarle el pellejo en el juicio?

Comprendí con quién hablaba, pero, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Un leve sollozo hizo que prestara atención y nuevamente las palabras comenzaron a salir de la boca de Corner.

-Maldita arrastrada, te trae caliente un mortífago. Eres una gol... - Pero Michael no pudo terminar porque mi puño se estrelló en su rostro, confundido como había quedado, aproveché para sacarlo del compartimento a empujones.

- No vuelvas a insultarla, porque si lo haces no me importará ir a Azkaban por acabar contigo.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Un mortífago y una sangre sucia. Con razón Weasley te dejó. Eres poca cosa para él.

- Te dije que te callaras - Iba a golpearlo nuevamente pero una pequeña mano se cerró sobre mi brazo, haciendo que me tranquilizara.

- Vamos Draco, no vale la pena - y sujetó mi mano tirando hacia el interior del compartimento. La seguí y cerré la puerta - Será mejor que insonorices y cierres las cortinas - Dijo ella.

Una vez hube puesto el hechizo y cerrado las cortinas, me giré para hablarle. Para agradecerle. Pero lo que vi no me gustó, no me gustó porque me dolió.

En un rincón sentada en el piso y con las manos tapándose el rostro, se encontraba Hermione Granger llorando.

El impulso que sentí fue muy fuerte. Me agaché frente a ella y la abracé. Tardó un momento pero correspondió a mi abrazo y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho siguió llorando.

- Gracias - Le dije y la abracé con fuerza como si en ello se me fuese la vida

- ¡Eres un estúpido Draco malfoy

- ¿Qué hice? - Pregunté molesto

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste? - Su voz era chillona debido al llanto y los nervios - Te dejaste golpear por el idiota de Corner, no te defendiste.

- Tranquilízate. Vamos a sentarnos. Tenemos mucho que hablar – Nos sentamos ambos y con movimiento de varita hice aparecer una cerveza de mantequilla y un whisky de fuego - Ten, toma un poco.

- ¿Por qué Draco? - Qué bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios - ¿Por qué dejaste que te golpeara ese idiota? Si yo no hubiese aparecido, podría haberte matado.

-No lo sé, tal vez es mi manera de pedir perdón. Realmente quiero redimirme. No puedo culparlo por odiarme. No puedo responder a los golpes porque bien merecidos los tengo. - Estaba molesta podía verlo en su cara.

- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN! Nunca más vuelvas a permitir que te golpeen. Porque yo no lo permitiré. La justicia ya dio su veredicto. Y si ellos no saben perdonarte, sólo estarán demostrando que la guerra no sirvió para nada. Que nuestros amigos murieron en vano.

- Gracias, de nuevo - me sonrió y luego me abrazó.

- Estoy muy cansada, no he dormido bien en meses.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿mmm...?

- ¿Qué pasó con Weasley? Si es que quieres contarme.

- El desgraciado me dejó argumentando que no podía estar con alguien que defendió a un... - Se quedó pensando.

- Un mortífago – Terminé yo.

- Sí, pero a mí no me agrada llamarte así. Tú no eres un mortífago, o sí lo fuiste pero ya no. Aunque en realidad no lo fuiste porque no era algo que quisieras hacer...

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí?

- Continúa

- Perdón. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí! Él usó esa excusa, pero yo sé bien que en realidad fue por Lavender. El no lo sabe, pero yo descubrí que se escribieron durante todas las vacaciones y por las cosas que decían las cartas, no sólo se escribían. También se veían – Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos – Él me estuvo engañando todo el tiempo.

Un sabor amargo invadió mi boca, tan estúpida podía ser esa comadreja para cambiar a Hermione por esa tonta de Brown.

- ¡Oye! No llores más. Si sigues llorando inundarás el compartimento y te aseguro que voy a llamar a un elfo para que lo limpie.

- ¡No! No puedes hacer eso, ellos no son inferiores a nosotros. Ellos tienen derecho a percibir un salario y un día libre a la semana, además de vaca...

- Hermione, era broma – Dije mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? No quiero ir al compartimento de Gryffindor, seguramente Harry estará muy ocupado con Ginny y no quiero llegar a cruzarme con Ron y Lavender.

- Claro que puedes. Hermione las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado. Mis creencias han cambiado y puedo asegurarte que también las de mi familia. Esas semanas que pasaste junto a Potter en Malfoy Manor, me enseñaron que no puedo juzgar a las personas por la sangre. Mira esto – Draco sacó su varita e hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano, acto seguido tomó la mano de ella e hizo lo mismo. Juntó su palma con la de la chica mezclando la sangre de ambos. - Dime – dijo separando las manos, ahora manchadas de sangre - ¿Las distingues? Porque yo no.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Draco. Espero que podamos afianzar esta relación que ha nacido entre nosotros a lo largo de este año.

- No tengas duda de ello leona. Ahora basta de sentimentalismos, ¿te parece si jugamos una partida de ajedrez?

- No sé jugar, Harry siempre quiso enseñarme pero nunca pude aprender.

- ¿Potter? Con razón no aprendiste, te faltaba un verdadero maestro. Venga, pásame mi mochila.

Y así transcurrió el viaje que los llevaría por última vez a ese castillo dónde habían pasado más de la mitad de su vida. Una leona y una serpiente, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Una integrante de la Orden del Fénix y un ex-mortífago comenzaban a crear un nuevo futuro en el mundo mágico, dejando atrás viejos prejuicios, viejas contiendas que de nada habían servido.


	5. Capítulo V Hogwarts

Bueno este capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores. Así que tómenlo como una recompensa por la pequeña dimensión de los otros. Quiero agradece a todxs lxs que han estado leyendo la historia, dejen o no reviews y la agreguen o no a favoritos.

Hoy he decidido tomarme el trabajo de mencionar a todxs aquellxs que me escribieron o agregaron "Campanas en la Noche" a sus favoritos.

**Ilwen Malfoy**

**Gwenog Black Jones **

**Rita1495 **

**Brenda iwi **

**michi nolet**

**btvs22**

**Niktee Blume**

**adrmil**

**karyn1**

**krisvampire**

**negrita28malfoy**

**Jenny Hatake**

**adriene cullen**

**- LuNiiTta -**

**Nadia op**

**VeronikaBlackHeart18**

**Patzy ()**

**Beatrix Malfoy**

**flor666**

**barbiiie**

**princesaartemis**

**RossAnte**

**ArelyM**

**LiliiPotter**

**Liliana**

**Hogwarts**

Habían llegado ya al castillo. Hermione y Harry se sentaron en la mesa de

Gryffindor junto a Neville y Ginny, y bastante apartados de Ron. Quien se había ubicado junto a Lavender.

Ginny bufó cuando vio a su hermano darle de comer en la boca a su nueva novia.

- Es increíble que sea tan idiota. - dijo la colorada con desprecio.

- Déjalo Ginny. Ya se arrepentirá de sus actos. - le contestó Harry.

- Oye Hermione, necesito hablar contigo.

La castaña asintió pálida, sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. Acaso Ginny la despreciaría y terminaría su amistad. - Sí, claro Ginny. En cuanto subamos a la sala común hablaremos.

Ambas chicas volvieron su vista al frente, y se dieron cuenta que la selección de casas había terminado.

- Atención por favor – la voz de la actual directora Minerva McGonagall sonaba fuerte y clara, imponiendo un respeto muy pocas veces visto. - El Sr. Filch, me pidió que les recuerde la prohibición de acercarse al bosque, que no pueden estar fuera de sus salas comunes luego de las nueve de la noche, que no pueden practicar hechizos en los pasillos, y por sobre todas las cosas me pidió que les avisara que en la puerta de su despacho está la lista de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley que se encuentran prohibidos-

ante esto último los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear. Cómo era posible que sólo estuvieran prohibidos algunos productos de Sortilegios Weasley y no todos. Era de público conocimiento que Filch odiaba todo lo que proviniera de ese negocio. Lo que los alumnos no sabían, es que esa era la manera que tenía el celador de rendirle homenaje a ese chico que murió defendiendo Hogwarts – Quiero que sepan también que este año, no será obligación que las casas se sienten en sus mesas al momento de las comidas, de ahora los alumnos podrán intercambiarse de mesas si así lo desean – un fuerte aplauso interrumpió a la directora - ¡Silencio! Ahora me dispondré a nombrar a los prefectos de cada casa y a los premio anuales. A estos últimos, les solicito que una vez hayan sido nombrados se dirijan directamente a mi despacho. En Gryffindor, los prefectos serán el Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley; en Hufflepuff, Hanna Abbot y Ernie McMillan; en Ravenclaw, Luna Loovegood y Michael Corner y por último en Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass.

Ahora voy a pedirle a los dos premios anuales, que una vez nombrados se dirijan a mi despacho. Srta. Hermione Granger – una nueva ola de aplausos sonó en el Gran Comedor – y Sr. Draco Malfoy – esta vez los aplausos fueron sustituidos por abucheos.

Draco se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Llevaba la frente en alto, su paso era seguro y su mirada estaba llena de orgullo, una característica muy Malfoy que nadie le iba a quitar.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione se había puesto de pie mientras era felicitada por Harry, Ginny y Neville. Ya se disponía a marcharse, cuando una voz heló su sangre.

- ¿Estarás feliz supongo? Ahora te podrás revolcar con tu amiguito albino todas las noches.

Las bocas de todos los presentes se abrieron a la vez dejando escapar un sonoro -¡Oh! Pero Hermione lejos de sentirse abatida o intimidada, se giró hacia el dueño de aquella voz y con toda la valentía que caracterizaba a su casa le contestó.

- Escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte, porque será la última vez que te dirija la palabra. ¿Comprendes? Primero, sí, estoy MUY feliz de ser Premio Anual junto a Draco. Y no para revolcarme con él como dices. Sinó para disfrutar mi último año en este colegio con alguien que aprecia mi compañía. Y si tú eres tan necio y estúpido de no saber perdonar y dar segundas oportunidades, es tu problema. Con tu actitud, sólo estás demostrando que la guerra fue en vano. Que nuestros amigos murieron por nada. Acaso crees que a Fred...

- No te atrevas a mencionar a mi hermano, acaso crees que no sé que el peló por cambiar este asqueroso mundo. Él quería un mundo diferente, y en ese mundo los malditos como Malfoy no tienen lugar. Y las traidoras como tú tampoco. Deberías darte vergüenza revolcarte con ese malnacido

¡Plaf! La mano abierta de Hermione se estrelló contra la mejilla del pelirrojo, haciendo que los murmullos se intensificaran. Hermione Granger no sólo había discutido con uno de sus mejores amigos y ex-novio, sino que también lo había golpeado.

- Yo no me revuelco con Malfoy. Pero si así fuera, tú eres el menos indicado para decirme algo. Porque fuiste tú el que me dejó con falsos argumentos, cuando ambos sabemos que lo del juicio fue una excusa. Eso fue tu pasaje hacia la libertad para poder revolcarte tranquilo y sin culpas con tu amante. - La cara de Ron se encontraba desencajada por la sorpresa - ¡Oh sí! Lo sé, hace rato que sé que me engañaste durante las vacaciones. "Oh Won-Won soy tan feliz a tu lado, que lo único que falta para que mi felicidad sea completa, es que te decidas a dejar a esa comelibros" - Hermione dijo esto con una voz en extremo melosa, lo que provocó varias risas. - Hace tiempo que sé que me engañaste con Brown. Pero fui tan idiota como para perdonarte y darte la oportunidad de arrepentirte, o que por lo menos tuvieras los cojones de decírmelo o dejarme. Pero eres tan cobarde, que tranquilamente pasarías por un Slytherin. Así que Ronald Weasley, no te lo aviso, te lo advierto. NUNCA MÁS, vuelvas a insultarme - La castaña sacó su varita y la presionó con fuerza contra el cuello del pelirrojo - ¿Entendiste?

- Desmaius- una liuz roja fue a estrellarse contra el pecho de Hermione, quien inmediatamente cayó desvanecida.

- Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con mi Won-Won.

- ¿Estás loca o eres estúpida? El problema era de ellos, y tú no tenías ningún derecho a interferir. - La voz de Ginny resonaba en todo el Gran Comedor – Y tú – dijo señalando a su hermano con el dedo – prepárate, hoy mismo le escribiré a mamá contándole sobre esto.

(…)

- ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Maldición! - Draco había escuchado y observado toda la pelea, pero prefirió no intervenir para no causarle aún más problemas a Hermione. Pero todo su autocontrol se fue al diablo cuando vió como el Brown le lanzaba el hechizo a la castaña.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el pelirrojo con enfado.

- Ahora no Waesel. Déjame pasar, la llevaré a la enfermería.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla – Ginny se encontraba agachada sosteniendo la cabeza de su amiga.

- Déjalo Ginn – dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja, quien no entendía que sucedía allí pero igualmente le permitió a Draco cargar a su amiga en brazos.

- Iremos contigo – dijo Harry y junto con Ginny emprendieron el camino hacia la enfermería.

(…)

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo debido al golpe que se dio al caer. Aún se encontraba algo confundida, no lograba comprender por qué estaba en la enfermería. Pero poco a poco las imágenes fueron regresando a su cabeza y maldijo a la perra de Lavender.

- ¡Por fin despiertas!

- ¡Draco! - Hermione estaba sorprendida de encontrarlo a su lado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Si te molesta que esté me voy. Sólo quería asegurarme que te encontrabas bien. - El rubio se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- No...no te vayas. Quédate conmigo por favor.

Draco se paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones – Perdóname si te hice sentir mal – le dijo la chica.

- Tranquila, no ha pasado nada. - el silencio volvió a invadir la sala, hasta que Draco decidió romperlo. - Me defendiste frente a la comadreja. Me hubiese gustado patearle el trasero, pero eso sólo te hubiera ocasionado más problemas. Aunque siendo sincero, ese Weasel se merece una buena patada en el culo por todo lo que te hizo pasar, y por permitir que la tonta de Brown te ataque de esa manera.

Hermione, al recordar a su ex novio y mejor amigo, sintió una gran pena y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

- ¡Oh Draco! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de tirar al tacho tantos años de amistad? ¿Cómo pudo acusarme a mí de haber sido infiel?

- Hermione... - Draco no pudo terminar porque en ese momento apareció Madame Pompfrey seguida por la directora.

- Srta. Granger, me alegro que haya despertado y de que aun continúe aquí el Sr. Malfoy. Poppy querida, ¿nos dejarías un momento a solas?

- Claro Minerva – dijo la enfermera y salió de la sala dejando a la directora a solas con los dos chicos.

- Muy bien – dijo la rígida mujer – tendremos aquí la conversación que nos ha quedado pendiente. Como ambos saben, el ser Premios Anuales, conlleva muchas responsabilidades. Y una de ellas es dar el ejemplo – ante esto último miró directamente a Hermione.

- Realmente lo lamento, pero la situación y las palabras de Weasley me superaron y lograron que actúe de ese modo.- Ni la directora ni Draco pasaron por alto el hecho de que Hermione llamaba a su ex amigo por el apellido.

- Yo no creo que ella haya actuado mal. Usted no estaba ahí y no tiene idea de lo desagradable que fue Weasley con sus palabras. - El rubio hablaba con una seguridad que infundía respeto.

- Comprendo Sr. Malfoy, pero no podemos permitir que los alumnos vayan por ahí amenazando y hechizando a sus compañeros.

- Ya Draco, está bien. Gracias – Hermione le dirigió al rubio una sincera sonrisa, lo que hizo que él se tranquilizara y le permitiera seguir hablando a la directora.

- Volviendo al tema que nos interesa, ustedes han sido elegido Premios Anuales por su desempeño académico, pero también por otros motivos. Cómo por ejemplo los valores que demostraron tener al entablar una relación de amistad, dejando atrás los prejuicios y las disputas. - Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces para acotar algo, pero McGonagall volvió a hablar antes que ella pudiera emitir palabra alguna – Sí Srta. Granger, estoy al tanto de la amistad que han entablado. No por nada he vuelto a tomar el té con mi vieja amiga Narcissa. - Hermione y Draco se miraron – Y perdóneme Sr. Malfoy si lo que voy a decir, no es de su agrado. Pero teniendo en cuenta la hostilidad que demostró la Casa de Slytherin con usted en el día de hoy, me pareció una buena idea que no tuviera que sufrir ese trato y su estancia en el colegio, sea lo más amena posible. La contraseña de su torre es "Caramelos de limón".

- Muy Dumbledore -dijo Hermione

- Así es, si quieren pueden cambiarla. Sus baúles ya han sido llevados. Buenas noches. - Y dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la salida. Pero antes de llegar, se volteó y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Draco dijo – Ah, Sr. Malfoy, confío en que cuidará de su compañera y sabrá contenerla.

- Puede quedarse tranquila señora, así lo haré.

(…)

- Me alegra mucho compartir la sala contigo. Por lo menos sabré que no voy a pasar el resto del año con alguien que me odia. ¿Vamos?

- Sí, vamos. - Contestó la chica y ambos salieron de la enfermería rumbo a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuale. Antes de llegar, Draco detuvo su andar y girándose hacia su compañera le dijo – Hermione, ¿tú ya no me odias no?

A la castaña esto la tomó por sorpresa, y se sonrojó pensando por qué era tan importante para el rubio saber si ella lo odiaba o no. - No Draco, yo no te odio. Nunca te odié. Tal vez no te toleraba, pero era debido a como me tratabas. - Y como para demostrarle que lo que decía era cierto, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Draco que nunca se esperó algo así, sólo se limitó a abrazarla y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- No nos demoremos más, Potter y Weasley nos deben estar esperando en la entrada de la torre.

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Hermione se transformó y su color descendió varias tonalidades hasta volverse de un pálido casi fantasmal. No podía moverse, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el techo comenzó a girar, Draco notó este cambio y comprendió enseguida que era lo que lo había causado, por eso se maldijo a sí mismo por haber tenido tan poco tacto. - No la comadreja, la mini Weasley.

Para la castaña escuchar aquello, fue como si le hubiesen devuelto el aire que segundos antes parecía haberse marchado para siempre de su cuerpo. Entonces un poco más aliviada reemprendió el regreso a la Torre de los Premios Anuales junto a su compañero. Durante el corto trayecto que quedaba, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio absortos en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la torre, tal y como había dicho Draco, Harry y Ginny los estaban esperando.

- ¡Hermione! - gritó la colorada al tiempo que corría a abrazar a su amiga - ¡Qué bueno que te encuentras bien! Esa estúpida de Brown, va a pagar por lo que te hizo. Ya verás como le lanzo un Mocomurciélagos o tal vez mejor le lance un Sectusempra.

Al escuchar el nombre del último hechizo, Draco palideció de golpe. Algo que sólo Harry notó y enseguida supo porque era. Ese era el hechizo que él había utilizado contra Malfoy en sexto año. Un hechizo que había encontrado en el libro del Príncipe Mestizo y que no sabía que efectos tendría. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse con Malfoy por eso. Si él hubiese sabido que ese hechizo podría ser mortal, jamás lo hubiera atacado. Por eso intervino en ese momento, para evitar que se termine sacando a colación recuerdos dolorosos.

- Ginny, creo que deberíamos entrar. Hermione aún debe encontrarse algo débil. Si bien el hechizo no era muy poderoso, la alcanzó de lleno. Y eso, te lo digo por experiencia, puede resultar agotador.

Los cuatro chicos ingresaron a la Sala Común. Hermione y Ginny miraban

asombradas el tamaño y la decoración de la sala. Era mucho más grande que la de Gryffindor, y en ella predominaban la sobriedad y el buen gusto. Había una gran biblioteca que ocupaba toda una pared. Junto a esta habñia una mesa de roble oscuro con seis sillas haciendo juego. En la pared frente a la biblioteca, había una gran hogar que ya había sido encendido, y frente a este se encontraban tres sillones. Justo encima del hogar, se encontraban los escudos de las casas a las que pertenecían los Premio Anuales. Gryffindor y Slytherin, el León y la Serpiente. Dos eternos rivales, que ahora compartirían un mismo hogar.

Antes de sentarse y comenzar a hablar, Hermione le pidió a Ginny que la acompañe a su habitación.

- Ginny, antes que nada quiero que sepas, que yo nunca engañé a tu hermano. Yo jamás hubiese hecho algo como eso. Tú sabes mejor que nadie, cuánto le quise.

- Lo sé Hermione. Creo en tu palabra y en la de Harry. Y debes tener en claro, que yo seré incondicional a ti le pese a quien le pese. Y aunque no me termina de convencer esta nueva amistad que tienes, confío en tu criterio. Y si crees que es merecedor de una segunda oportunidad, quién soy yo para negársela.

- ¡Oh Ginny! No tienes una idea lo bien que me hace escuchar esas palabras de tu boca. Aunque no lo creas, tanto Draco como Narcissa han sido una gran contención para mí. Si supieras lo triste que fueron las semanas que pasamos con Harry en Mallfoy Manor.

" **Hermione se encontraba dando un paseo por los jardines de Malfoy Manor, cuando una lechuza se posó sobre su hombro. El animal extendió una de sus patas para que la muchacha retirara el sobre que en ella se encontraba atado. Una vez la castaña lo hubo retirado, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo nuevamente, eso significaba que quien enviara aquella carta, no esperaba respuesta. Hermione leyó el sobre y al ver de quien era dudó si abrirlo o no. La carta era de Ron, por lo tanto no creía que dijera nada bueno. Y aunque sabía el contenido, o por lo menos lo imaginaba, hizo acopio a todo su valor Gryffindor y abrió el sobre. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y comenzó a leer aquella carta. Como ella había imaginado, las palabras de Ron sólo confirmaban sus sospechas. Él le decía que nunca podría perdonarle haber defendido a un mortífago y que lo mejor era que se olvidara de que alguna vez fueron novios o amigos. Que él ya había vuelto a hacer su vida junto a una persona que tenía valores. Sin poder evitarlo Hermione comenzó a llorar, lloraba por el dolor que sentía, Ron había sido su amor desde el cuarto año, pero sobre todo había sido su amigo desde siempre. No podía comprender como alguien a quien ella consideraba bueno y de buen corazón, pudiera utilizar palabras tan hirientes. Si bien Ron nunca se caracterizó por ser diplomático, nunca hizo daño adrede a nadie. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde el fin de la guerra. Ella pensó que una vez que todo hubiera terminado, al fin los tres podrían ser felices. Pero se había equivocado y los hechos se lo demostraban. **

**Esa tarde se encerró en la biblioteca y no quiso bajar ni siquiera a tomar el té con Narcissa, cosa que le agradaba mucho hacer, ya que las charlas con la matriarca de la familia Malfoy, eran por demás placenteras. Se encontraba leyendo un viejo libro de runas, cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y por ella entró Draco.**

**- Hola, vengo a ver si necesitas algo. Mi madre está preocupada porque hoy no has bajado a tomar el té.**

**- No Draco. Muchas gracias por preocuparte. Disculpame con tu madre cuando la veas, y explícale que hoy no me sentía con ánimos de compartir una charla.**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? Luego del almuerzo fuiste a dar un paseo por el parque y después de que llegará aquella lechuza... - Dracó dejó de hablar por un momento, fue como si lo que acabara de decir, hubiese sido el detonante. Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sillón abrazando sus rodillas y meciéndose, había comenzado a llorar. -Pero, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? Ah, la lechuza ¿cierto? Era una carta de Weasley, por eso estás triste.- Draco acercó otro sillón al lado del que se encontraba Hermione y se sentó en el mirando a la chica - ¿Quieres contarme?.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó con más fuerzas las rodillas sin dejar de llorar. Entonces Draco supo que ella no le contaría que fue lo que sucedió, pero sin embargo, él sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que podía confiar en él. Por eso se acercó a ella, y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la chica la envolvió en un abrazo. Hermione levantó la cabeza asombrada y miró a Draco a los ojos. En ese momento supo que entre ellos dos todo había cambiado. En ese momento supo que sus sentimientos, habían decido jugar un partido de Quidditch dentro de ella."**

-Esa Ginny, fue una de las tantas veces en que o Draco o Narcissa me contuvieron cuando estuve triste. Cuando no te tenía a ti o a Harry a mi lado. Por eso defiendo a Draco, porque sé que él ha cambiado, la guerra nos cambió a todos. Todos hemos sufrido, todos hemos perdido. Aún no hemos podido dar con el paradero de mis padres. Ya no están en el lugar de Australia donde los había dejado. Se han mudado y nadie sabe a dónde se fueron. El día que fui a contarle esto a Ron, encontré la carta de Lavender, ese día mi mundo se vino abajo.

- Pero Hermione, ¿cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?

- Ginny, ustedes estaban pasando un momento muy doloroso. Ya demasiado tenían con la muerte de Fred, como para que encima yo les cargara un problema más. Sólo Harry lo sabía, y si había decidido contárselo a tu hermano, era porque necesitaba su apoyo y contención.

- ¿Y quién se está encargando de su búsqueda? Porque me imagino que alguien lo estará haciendo ¿no?

- Sí, el ministerio tiene a dos aurores trabajando en el caso de mis padres. Y Narcissa ha contratado a dos investigadores privados, un mago y un muggle. Bajemos antes que comiencen a volar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

- Está bien, pero antes de bajar contéstame algo.

- Dime Ginny.

- ¿Qué te sucede con Malfoy?

- Nada, simplemente estamos construyendo una bonita amistad. - Dicho esto, Hermione salió de la habitación dejando a Ginny sola y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

(…)

- Malfoy, quisiera hablar contigo antes que bajen las chicas.

- Tú dirás Potter.

- Bien sabes, que difícilmente lleguemos a ser grandes amigos, lo que no impide que tengamos una relación lo más cordial posible. Y como mi mejor amiga, mi "hermana" - está última palabra la recalcó – cree que debemos darte otra oportunidad, he decidido que confío en su criterio, por lo que yo también estoy dispuesto a comenzar de cero contigo. Y como soy un ferviente defensor de la honestidad, creo que la mejor manera de comenzar es siendo honesto contigo. He visto como miras a Hermione, he visto como la has defendido, como estás atento a ella en todo momento. He sabido por boca de ella, que tanto tú como tu madre han sabido contenerla en los momentos que yo no pude hacerlo por no encontrarme a su lado. Por eso me veo en la, digamos, obligación de preguntarte ¿qué te sucede con ella? Y no me malinterpretes, no es que quiera meterme en tus asuntos, pero comprende, ella es realmente importante para mí. Y no quisiera verla lastimada nuevamente.

- Sinceramente Potter, no sé bien que es lo que me sucede. - Harry ante esta respuesta, no pudo más que sorprenderse. Esperaba algo como "Eso a ti no te importa" o algo por el estilo, pero jamás se esperó tanta sinceridad por parte de Draco Malfoy. - No puedo negarte lo obvio, me pasan cosas con ella, pero no quiero crear falsas esperanzas, ni en ella ni en mí. Además, no sé si a ella le sucede lo mismo.

- Mira, en realidad no debería decir esto.

- Entonces no lo hagas.

Harry hizo caso omiso a las palabras del rubio. - Pero en vista de como posiblemente se sucedan las cosas, lo diré. Puedo asegurarte que Hermione, también tiene sentimientos hacia ti.

- ¿Ella te lo ha contado? - preguntó Draco con más entusiasmo del que le hubiese querido, cosa que Harry no pasó por alto.

- No, pero la conozco mejor que nadie. Y sé leer sus miradas. Sé reconocer cuando se interesa por alguien. Lo único que quiero pedirte, es que antes de hacer cualquier cosa pongas en claro tus sentimientos, porque no quiero verla sufrir nuevamente como la vi sufrir por Ron. A pesar de ser una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, Hermione es muy vulnerable cuando de sentimientos se trata.

Draco no sabía que contestar, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Ella sentía algo por él y era más que amistad. Potter que era quien mejor la conocía, acababa de decírselo. En ese momento una pregunta vino a su mente, ¿cómo se sentía el con esta noticia? Se sentía bien, se sentía invulnerable, completo, ¿feliz? Sí, Draco Malfoy se sentía realmente feliz por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

- ¡Eh! Malfoy, ¿qué te sucede?

La voz de Harry lo hizo volver a la realidad. - Nada, sólo pensaba.

- Claro...

(…)

Las chicas bajaron nuevamente a la Sala Común.

- ¡Oh! No lo puedo creer, todo está como lo dejamos y ellos dos aún continúan sanos. - dijo la pelirroja en tono de broma.

- Muy chistosa Gin. - contestó el moreno.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y bebemos algo? - preguntó Draco. Y casi instantáneamente, apareció Dobby.

- ¿Qué desea tomar el amigo de Dobby, el gran Harry Potter y sus amigos por supuesto?

Harry se había puesto rojo ante las palabras del elfo.

- En serio Dobby, no es necesario que uses esos términos. Puedes llamarme Harry, sólo Harry.

Draco, Ginny y Hermione, apenas si podían articular palabra debido a la risa.

- Traenos tres cervezas de mantequilla y un jugo de calabaza- dijo el rubio

- ¿Para quién es el jugo? - preguntó Hermione

- Para ti por supuesto – contestó Draco – no pensarás mezclar cerveza con las pociones que te dio la Sra. Pompfrey ¿no?

Hermione ante esto, sólo pudo poner cara de resignación y dijo – ¿Por qué no nos vamos sentando mientras esperamos a Dobby? - los cuatro chicos tomaron asiento en los sillones frente a la chimenea. Y fue Ginny quien rompió el silencio.

- Bien, es hora de escuchar la otra campana de la historia. Quiero saber por boca de ustedes lo que sucedió en el Ministerio el día del juicio.

Harry comenzó a contarle y Hermione de vez en cuando interrumpía su relato para hacer alguna acotación. Ginny sólo se limitaba a abrir y cerrar la boca en señal de asombro y a emitir algún que otro gruñido en señal de enfado, cuando el relato llegó a la parte en la que su hermano insultaba a su amiga.

- ...Y así fue como terminamos pasando algunas semanas en la casa de Draco – concluyó Hermione.

- Chicos realmente debo felicitarlos por haber puesto al idiota de mi hermano en su lugar. Es hora de descansar ¿no crees que deberíamos ir volviendo a nuestra sala Harry? - La voz de Ginny no mostraba ningun tipo de intención, pero la mirada que le envió a Harry le decía claramente que ellos estaban de más en ese lugar.

- Sí, claro. Nos veremos mañana en el desayuno. Y Malfoy, ya sabés, si tu casa se pone molesta puedes sentarte con nosotros.

- Gracias Potter, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Además, pese a todo no he dejado de ser un Malfoy y sé hacerme respetar.

Hermione acompañó a sus amigos hasta la puerta y se despidió de ellos con un abrazo.

Una vez solos, la castaña fue a sentarse en el más grande de los sillones, su cuerpo aún le dolía y estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Se sentía fatal, Ron había dicho cosas terribles que la habían lastimado en demasía. Por suerte Harry y Ginny seguían a su lado, al igual que Draco. Inmediatamente al pensar en él sus pensamientos dieron un giro. Pensó en cuánto había cambiado su relación con él, esas semanas pasadas en su mansión, les había permitido entablar una amistad. Hermione se encontró rememorando las tardes pasadas a su lado, en la biblioteca, en los jardines. Muchas veces hablando de trivialidades y otras tantas de temas mas serios como la guerra, más nunca habían tocado la vida privada de ninguno de los dos. Hasta ese día en el Expresso de Hogwarts.

Él le había preguntado que fue lo que sucedió en su relación con Ron, y ella se lo había contado. Había dado un paso más. Volvió recordar su relación con Ron, y no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por la ira. El muy estúpido la juzgaba a ella, cuando había sido él el infiel. La juzgaba por defender a Draco... Draco él había estado a su lado en su peor momento, cuando más sola se sentía. Él la había consolado, algunas veces en silencio y otras robándole sonrisas con sus ironías, muy al estilo Malfoy. Lo meditó por un segundo y se sonrojó. Sí, ella sentía algo por Draco. Pero ¿qué? No pudo responderse, porque en ese mismo momento una voz conocida la devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Duermes?

- No, sólo pensaba.

- Seguro que en el estúpido de Weasel – ella ya no lo corregía cuando le cambiaba el apellido o lo llamaba por algún apodo.

- No, no estaba pensando en él. Estaba pensando en ti...


	6. Capítulo VI WonWon estás liquidado

Como casi siempre me olvido de hacerlo, hoy comenzaré diciendo que es obvio que los personajes no me pertenecen. Pues si así fuera, hubiese podido tener a ese hermoso ejemplar de Draco Malfoy muy cerca (pero muy muy cerca) Todos y cada uno de estos personajes les pertenecen a la magnífica J.K.

Ahora sí paso a los agradecimientos:

**Ilwen Malfoy**

**Brianda Cullen **

**zzamantha **

**sailor mercuri o neptune **

**patzy-chann **

**laura1988 **

**Abie Bumbledore **

**Uchiha Kikyo **

**The Chronicles of Cissy Black**

** Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado la historia. Aquí tienes la actualización. Espero sea de tu agrado. Un gran abrazo!**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas esas bellas niñas que comparten cada día mi adicción por los Dramiones en el grupo de Facebook"Fans de Rocío Mercado (Ilwen Malfoy)" **

**¡Wow! Se siente súper hacer una dedicatoria. **

**Aclaración: El título del capítulo lo he sacado de una canción perteneciente a una banda argentina, llamada Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota. El título original el ¡Bang! ¡Bang! … estás liquidado **

**Ahora sí las dejo con este nuevo capítulo.**

**Won-Won estás liquidado**

Harry y Ginny se encontraban caminando hacia su sala común. El haber encontrado a su amiga bien, era algo que los había dejado tranquilo. Sin embargo, algo rondaba por la cabeza de ambos chicos, y era el mismo tema. Hermione y Malfoy.

- ¿Harry?

- mmm...

- ¿Tú qué opinas acerca de Malfoy? Quiero decir, he notado que parece algo cambiado. Y me preguntaba ahora que Hermione y él...

- Gin, Malfoy tiene sentimientos hacia Hermione, y estoy seguro que ella también hacia él. Pero eso es algo que deben resolver ellos, así que voy a pedirte que no te metas para nada.

- ¡Oye! ¿Acaso quieres decir que soy una metiche?

- No Ginny, no quiero decir eso. Pero sé muy bien que eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ver bien a Hermione. Y entre eso se encuentra el hacer de celestina.

- ¡Ya callate Potter! Y apuremos el paso antes que mi hermano se pierda entre las piernas de su novia.

(…)

- Won-Won, ya no estés enfadado conmigo. Todo lo que hice fue por defenderte.

- Tú no entiendes. Ella era ante todo mi mejor amiga, me siento traicionado. Siento que si vuelvo a verla cerca de Malfoy, soy capaz de arrancarle la cabeza al estilo muggle.

- ¿Sigues enamorado de ella? ¿Es eso Ronald? ¡Contéstame!

- No Lav-Lav, yo te amo a ti. Pero compréndeme, fueron muchos años de amistad. Y más allá de la ira que siento, creo que me he excedido un poco.

- Nada de eso mi bichito de luz. Has estado fantástico. - Lavender se abalanzó sobre su novio y literalmente le comió la boca. En ese momento, entraban a la sala común Harry y Ginny. Esta última al ver a su hermano siendo devorado por su novia, no pudo contener su lengua y dijo - ¡Qué asco! Aquí hay olor a mosca muerta.

Lavender y Ron detuvieron sus lenguas y separaron sus bocas. - Supongo querida cuñadita, que no lo habrás dicho por mí. - La voz de la rubia tenía un dejo de ironía y su cara un claro gesto de disgusto.

- Oh no, claro que no cariño. - Contestó la pelirroja – jamás podría hablar así de alguien tan... tan... en fin alguien como tú. Ahora si me permites, debo tener una conversación con MI hermano – la colorada se acercó a la pareja y tomando a su hermano por el brazo lo arrastró hasta la escalera que conducía a la habitación de los chicos.

- Ginny, ¿qué crees que haces? - dijo un molesto Ron

- Cierra la boca y sígueme, si no quieres que en este mismo momento le escriba a mamá contándole lo sucedido durante la cena.

Ron miró a su hermana con fastidio, sabía que podía negarse al sermón que se venía de parte de su hermana y de su mejor amigo. Pero prefería escuchar ese sermón y no el de su madre. Así que de mala gana, los acompañó a la habitación que compartía con Harry.

Una vez dentro, los tres se sentaron en las camas que estaban desocupadas. Harry y Ginny lo hicieron en la cama de este, mientras Ron lo hizo en su propia cama. Una vez acomodados, el colorado fue quien rompió el silencio. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- Quiero que me digas que rayos te ha pasado por la cabeza, para hacer lo que hiciste durante la cena. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Acaso te has olvidado quién es Hermione? - fue su hermana quien lo increpó de esta manera.

Ron estaba muy molesto. No podía creer que su propia hermana estuviera defendiendo a su ex-novia. - Ginny, es que acaso no sabes lo que hizo. ¿Acaso no sabes que se ha estado revolcando con un maldito mortífago? Y que esa fue la razón para que le salvara el pellejo en el juicio. Es una arrastrada, me duele decirlo pero es así.

- ¡BASTA YA RON! - Harry habló lleno de furia, en sus ojos podía verse la ira como muy pocas veces antes. Ron supo que había llegado demasiado lejos con sus palabras, pero ya las había dicho y su orgullo no le permitiría retractarse. - ¿Realmente puedes ser tan estúpido de creer eso de tu mejor amiga? Por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú el que la engañó. Ella te ha amado desde el cuarto año, pero tú siempre fuiste un necio que se negó a ver la realidad. Sin embargo, ella siempre te apoyó, siempre confió en ti, siempre creyó en tus palabras, en tus promesas. No tienes ni idea el daño que le has causado. Ojalá algún día puedas darte cuenta del gran error que has cometido. Y espero por tu bien, que ese día llegue pronto. Porque no sé como harás para vivir con tu conciencia. Y respecto a Malfoy, lo único que voy a decirte, es que tanto él como su madre, han sido un gran apoyo para Hermione en los momentos más duros. Así que si aún guardas algo de cordura, trata de no acercarte a ellos. No me obligues a destruir el poco respeto que te guardo. Porque quiero que sepas, que nuestra amistad jamás volverá a ser igual. Heriste a la persona que mas amo en este mundo, heriste a mi hermana. Y eso es algo que no puedo ni quiero perdonarte. Y te aclaro algo más, si ella decidiese tener una relación con Malfoy, yo seré el primero en apoyarla. Porque ella mas que nadie merece ser feliz. - Harry había hablado tanto y durante tanto tiempo, que casi no tenía aire para poder respirar, por lo que tomó una gran bocanada y la largo en un gran suspiro. Le dolía de una manera terrible haberle dicho todo eso a quien hasta hace unos meses había sido su mejor amigo. Aún no se había repuesto del todo cuando escuchó la voz de Ron.

- ¿Realmente eres capaz de echar al tacho tantos años de amistad? - preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono que demostraba tristeza e ira a la vez.

- ¡Qué poco me conoces! ¿Acaso no sabes que por ella soy capaz de matar? - y dicho esto, Harry salió de la habitación dejando a Ron a solas con su hermana.

El pelirrojo fue a salir, pero su hermana se interpuso entre el y la puerta bloqueándole la salida. - Ahora es mi turno, y escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte Ronald Bilius Weasley. El que no le haya escrito ya a mamá contándole todo, no significa que no lo haré. Sólo quería asegurarme, que realmente no lo habías hecho todo bajo un Imperius o algo por el estilo. Pero veo que lo hiciste estando en tus cabales, por lo que no me queda otra alternativa que decirte que tienes una semana para retractarte con Hermione. Si decide que no lo harás, mamá deberá enterarse, y tú decides. Se lo cuentas tú o se lo cuento yo. Hasta luego Ronald. - La muchacha salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Cuando llegó a la sala común, se encontró con Lavender, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Ya puedo ir a ver a mi novio?

- Todo tuyo tesoro – contestó la pelirroja con su voz cargada de ironía – y vé si puedes hacerle recapacitar.

(…)

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, tres personas se encontraban hablando frente a la chimenea, sentados en el sillón más grande y cómodo. Aquel sillón que casi llevaba sus nombres grabados de tanto que lo habían utilizado.

- No lo sé Blaise. No creo que él quiera vernos y mucho menos hablarnos. Nosotros le hemos fallado, lo hemos dejado solo cuando más nos necesitaba. Y los tres sabemos muy bien, cuan rencoroso es Draco Malfoy. -la que hablaba era una chica morena, de ojos color negro y mirada penetrante. Pansy Parkinson había sido amiga de Draco desde que tenía uso de razón, pero luego de que el Ministerio atrapara a los Malfoy, ella había dejado de verle, aunque no lo había hecho por decisión propia, sino que lo hizo porque así se lo ordenó su padre. El padre de Pansy, si bien creía en las ideas de Lord Voldemort, jamás se convirtió en uno de sus seguidores. Por eso cuando los Malfoy fueron apresados, Steve Parkinsosn, prohibió a su hija volver a ver a Draco. Argumentó que era peligroso para la familia que ella se relacionara con ese tipo de gente, que podrían terminar en Azkaban y que el apellido Parkinson se vería tan venido a menos que su madre no lo soportaría. Y si había alguien importante para Pansy además de ella misma, esa persona era su madre.

- Sí lo hará Pans. Draco sabe bien que nosotros también tuvimos que cumplir una pequeña condena en Azkaban. Por eso no pudimos estar en contacto con él. - el que hablaba era Theodore Nott, otro de los pocos privilegiados que podía llamarse amigo de Draco. Pero a diferencia de Pansy, Theo había sido un mortífago, así como también el hijo de uno de los más fieles seguidores del Sr. Tenebroso. Y aunque Theo jamás quiso seguir los pasos de su padre, no tuvo más alternativa que hacerlo. Pues de eso dependía su vida.

Esta vez la palabra la tomó Blaise, un chico moreno de buen físico. Blaise también había sido motífago. Pero a diferencia de Draco y de Theo que se convirtieron en mortíos por orden de sus padres, él lo hizo para poder seguir junto a sus amigos. La madre de Blaise era una hermosa mujer, pero a pesar de amar a su hijo, nunca demostró mucho interés por él. Ni siquiera sabía quién era su padre, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo de viaje por algún lugar del mundo con el marido de turno.

- Yo tengo mis dudas. Si bien es cierto que Theo y yo nos encontrábamos en Azkaban, tú no lo estabas. Y tanto la prisión como tu padre son excusas válidas hasta hoy, que lo hemos vuelto a ver y no fuimos capaces de acercarnos para saber como se encontraba.- Blaise hablaba con un tono de voz cansado, su paso por Azkaban, aunque corto, lo había marcado para siempre.

- ¡Cómo sea! - dijo Pansy – son demasiados años juntos, como para dejar que todo se vaya al diablo.

- Pansy, ¿tú aún lo amas? - Theo miró a su amiga a los ojos, pues Pansy como buena serpiente, era una gran mentirosa. Y los únicos capaces de reconocer una mentira en ella eran sus amigos. A ellos les bastaba mirar esos grandes ojos negros para descubrir la más grande de las falacias.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, quien se tomó un minuto para meditar su respuesta.

- No Theo. Ya no lo amo. Voy a quererlo siempre, pues Draco es tan parte de mi vida como Blaise o tú. Pero ya no siento amor por él, más allá del amor que se puede sentir por un amigo. Me di cuenta que no fuimos hechos para estar juntos. Hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de otra persona.

- ¿Cómo es que nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso? Y ¿quién es?

- Eso es algo que no pienso contestar...

- Basta de cursilerías – esta vez la voz era de Blaise – muevan sus serpentosos traseros que tenemos que ir a disculparnos con nuestro amigo

Theo no estaba seguro de ir a ver a Draco, estaba nervioso por la reacción que podría tener el rubio. - No creo que sea una buena idea – dijo el chico de pelo castaño.

- No me importa si la idea es buena o la peor de todas. Iremos ahora y punto. Así que Pansy, tú eres muy buena en hechizos desilusionadores, hazme invisible nena.

Pansy hizo lo que su amigo le pidió y en un momento los tres chicos eran invisibles al ojo humano. Salieron de su Sala Común, y se encaminaron a la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Al llegar a la misma, se dieron cuenta que no podrían ingresar sin la contraseña.

- Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? - dijo la chica

- Fácil, despertamos a la sirena del cuadro. - la voz de Theo sonaba aburrida, como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia de todas. - Disculpe señora, necesitamos entrar.

La sirena abrió sus ojos y con molestia en la voz se dirigió a los tres amigos – Estas no son horas de hacer visitas.

- Lo sabemos señora, pero créame que es realmente importante. - Pansy apenas si podía contener la risa, Blaise le hablaba de forma seductora a una sirena que estaba pintada en un cuadro. - Le prometemos que será la primera y última vez que esto suceda. Por favor, ¿podría usted hacernos el favor de avisar que estamos aquí?

- Muy bien, aguarden un momento. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

(…)

- ¿Duermes?

- No, sólo pensaba.

- Seguro que en el estúpido de Weasel – ella ya no lo corregía cuando le cambiaba el apellido o lo llamaba por algún apodo.

- No, no estaba pensando en él. Estaba pensando en ti...

- ¿En mí? ¿Y se puede saber qué es exactamente lo que estabas pensando?

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

- Creo que la respuesta es obvia, de otro modo no te habría preguntado ¿no crees?

- Siempre tan...tan Malfoy. Bien preparemos unas tazas de té. - Hermione se había levantado del sillón y se disponía a ir hacia la cocina cuando escuchó una voz que no le era conocida.

- Ejem... disculpen la molestia, pero afuera se encuentran tres alumnos que solicitan ingresar.

- ¿Serán Potter y la mini Weasley? - preguntó Draco, quien al igual que Hermione su cara denotaba asombro. La voz de la sirena volvió a hacerse escuchar – Yo les he dicho que esta no son horas de hacer visitas de cortesía, pero por poco y me han implorado. -

- Esá bien Serena, no te preocupes. Ya iré a fijarme de quien se trata. - Hermione no podía con su curiosidad, y fue esa curiosidad la que la llevó dirigirse hacia la puerta. En el trayecto que había del sillón a la entrada de la sala, se giró y habló nuevamente a Draco - ¿Podrías ir preparando el té mientras me fijo quiénes son nuestras visitas? - Grande fue la sorpresa de Hermione cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con no una, sino tres serpientes apostadas en la entrada haciendo guardia.

- ¿Parkinson? ¿Zabinni? ¿Nott?

- Buenas noches a ti también Granger. - Zabinni tenía una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? - a la castaña no se le ocurrió una mejor pregunta para hacerle a aquellos tres.

- ¿Qué no es obvio sangre sucia? Venimos a ver a Draco. - Pansy destilaba veneno por los poros. ¿Cómo era posible que esa sangre sucia les hablara así a ellos?

(…)

Draco ya había vuelto a la sala con dos tazas de té, cuando se percató que su compañera de torre aún se encontraba en la puerta. Presintiendo que podía suceder algo, se encaminó hacía la entrada. Al llegar al lado de Hermione, pudo escuchar claramente una voz familiar.

- ¿Qué no es obvio sangre sucia? Venimos a ver a Draco.

Hermione fue a contestar, pero en ese momento sintió una mano apoyada sobre su hombro y una voz masculina, muy masculina, que sonaba enfadada.

- Parkinson – dijo Draco arrastrando las sílabas – espero que en todo este tiempo hayas aprendido a pedir disculpas.

- A eso hemos venido Drake. Invítanos a pasar así podremos hablar. - El rubio miró a su compañera, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien. Nott, Zabinni pueden pasar. En cuanto a ti Parkinson, si quieres entrar debes tener en claro dos cosas. Primero, nadie le falta el respeto a Hermione en mi presencia. Y segundo detesto que me llames Drake. Así que si está en tus planes entrar a nuestra sala común debes disculparte con ella – dijo señalando a la castaña – y evitar esos arranques de pureza. ¿Estás dispuesta?

- Pero Drake, no puede estar hablando en serio.

- ¡Oh sí! Claro que hablo en serio, hablo muy en serio. Las cosas han cambiado mucho y esas son las condiciones. Las tomas o las dejas.

Dentro de la habitación Theo y Blaise se miraban mutuamente, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Su blondo amigo estaba defendiendo a la sangre sucia por excelencia. No es que a ellos les importase eso de la sangre, pero jamás creyeron vivir para presenciar como el príncipe de las serpientes, el sangre pura perteneciente a la cuasi realeza británica del mundo de la magia, Draco Malfoy, defendía a Hermione Granger. Las cosas realmente habían cambiado...

- ¿Y bien Parkinson? ¿Te disculpas y entras o no lo haces y vuelves a tu sala común?

La chica estaba más roja que toda la familia Weasley junta.

- Draco, realmente esto no es necesario. -Hermione sentía pena por Pansy pese a que esta la había insultado. Pero ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era ser humillada y no quería que nadie pasara por aquella sensación. Así de grande era el corazón de Hermione.

- Sí es necesario. Si quieren que las cosas entre nosotros vayan bien, deben empezar por respetar a quienes yo elija que estén a mi lado. Y entre esas personas estás tú.

- Discúlpame Granger. No debí haberte dicho san... - Pansy dudó si volver o no a repetir el insulto – en fin, no debí haberte insultado. - la voz de la Slytherin a pesar de lo que creía Hermione sonaba sincera, así que no pudo más que contestar un – sin rencores Parkinson -

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Ves como no es tan difícil hacerlo Pansy? - Draco soltó esta frase cargada de ironía. - Pasa y toma asiento.

La morena así lo hizo. Cuando Hermione fue a entrar, Draco la agarró suavemente por el antebrazo y acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y dijo – Aún me debes una respuesta...


	7. Capítulo VII Leones y serpientes

Hola preciosas criaturas adictas a Harry Potter. No hace falta que aclare una vez más, que todos los personajes, lugares, etc pertenecen a la mente súper dotada de J.K.R ¿no?

Bueno como siempre en primer lugar los agradecimientos a todxs aquellxs que agregaron la historia a favoritos y escribieron reviews. Aquí están , ellos son...

**Ilwen Malfoy **

**Niktee Blume **

**sailor mercuri o neptune.**

**lariana **

**Caroone **

**flor666 **

**Uchiha Kikyo **

**peor14 **

**Nadia op **

**Romi95 **

**yue yuna**

**Liliana: Me alegra mucho que te guste el camino que va tomando la historia, así como la relación de Harry y Ginny con Draco. La conversación de los Sly, será un tanto corta. Pues no creo que Draco ceda muy fácil. Seguramente volverán a hablar en algún momento.**

**: Tu review me llenó de orgullo. Tengo el pecho tan inflado, que apenas si me entran las camisas. Ahora yendo al capítulo anterior, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Espero que no me odies después de leer este. **

**Ahora sí, no los entretengo más. **

**Leones y serpientes**

La sala común de los leones se encontraba vacía. Aún así, como esperando a alguien, en la chimenea crepitaba un candente fuego.

Ginny se encontraba tumbada boca arriba sobre su cama, no podía dormir pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Hacía ya un tiempo que su sueño se veía alterado, muchos pensamientos rondaban en su mente, y muchos sentimientos encontrados en su corazón. Se levantó con sigilo para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, y se encaminó hacia la Sala Común. Una vez allí, se acomodó en un sillón frente a la chimenea y comenzó de nuevo la tortuosa rutina nocturna de recordar lo que había pasado luego de la Batalla Final.

"Luego que acabara la guerra, Ginny había imaginado que al fin podría estar junto a Harry. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Por su lado estaba el duelo que aún mantenía por Fred, hecho que hizo que la colorada se aferrara más a su familia y por el otro lado estaba lo sucedido en el Ministerio entre Harry, Hermione y su hermano Ron. Luego de la pelea el día del juicio de Draco Malfoy, Harry había decidido junto con Hermione no volver a la Madriguera. Lo que supuso un gran golpe para el estado de animo de la colorada, pues ella necesitaba mucho su contención. Recién cuando hubieron pasado dos semanas, Ginny recibió la primera carta de Harry, en ella él le explicaba el motivo por el cual no volvería a su casa y también le había dicho que por el momento prefería que no se vieran, ya que no quería tener más problemas con nadie de su familia. Fue ese día, el día que recibió aquella carta, que Ginny decidió salir por primera desde que acabase la guerra, se vistió, tomó su escoba y montándose en ella se alejó de la Madriguera. Al principio, sólo planeaba dar algunas vueltas como para despejar su mente. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba a varios kilómetros de su casa. Estaba en un pueblo cercano, pero que no conocía. Por lo que decidió descender y tratar de averiguar dónde se encontraba.

Una vez en tierra, comenzó a caminar por las calles de aquel pueblo. Se notaba que era un lugar mágico por los negocios que había. Así que para sacarse la duda, decidió entrar en una librería. Al entrar vio a un chico moreno de espaldas.

- Disculpa. ¿Podrías decirme cómo se llama este pueblo?

- Claro, estamos en Aberdeen. - el chico contestó sin darse la vuelta, lo que a Ginny le pareció un acto bastante grosero. Pero eso no le impidió volver a hablar - ¿Y podrías decirme cómo hacer para ir a Colchester? Esta vez el chico sí se giró, y grande fue la sorpresa de los dos cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

- ¿Weasley?

- ¿Zabini? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

- Lo mismo podría preguntar yo ¿no te parece? Pero como soy un caballero, responderé a tus preguntas. Para regresar a Colchester, debes ir al Oeste. Sí, soy Blaise Zabini y aquí vivo. Es decir no aquí en la librería, sino en este pueblo. - La menor de los Weasley no salía de su asombro – Ahora es mi turno de preguntar – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de lado - ¿Qué hace una Weasley en un pueblo como este?

- ¿Un pueblo como este? - preguntó Ginny con desconcierto

- Weasley, este es un pueblo que se caracteriza por albergar a familias muy allegadas a la magia oscura. Y por lo que sé tu familia, no es de ese tipo

- ¡Claro que no! - dijo ella ofendida

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Qué haces en un lugar así? ¿Acaso no sabes que aunque el Sr. Tenebroso haya muerto, es peligroso que una chica como tú ande sola por estos lados?

- Yo...no... es que...

- Vale, vale. No necesitas contarme nada. Venga, te acompañaré al punto de aparición más cercano.

- No, gracias.

- No te haré nada muñeca. Si lo que te sucede es que me temes, puedes estar tranquila. Soy tan bueno como tu amigo San Potter, en realidad tan bueno no, pero tampoco soy malo del todo.

- No quiero volver a mi casa y Harry... - ella se calló, que diría que Harry no era su amigo, mentiría. Que lo era, también mentiría. A decir verdad, ya no sabía que tipo de relación tenía con él.

- Cómo quieras. Yo ya me iba, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomar algo?

- Sí claro. - las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas.

- Venga, conozco una buena taberna. Lo bastante respetable como para que la pise una dama.

Al llegar a la taberna, Blaise eligió una mesa apartada. De ese modo estarían lejos del alcance de las miradas curiosas. Cuando se acercó el camarero, el moreno pidió un whisky de fuego para él y una cerveza de mantequilla para su acompañante.

- ¿Conque vives en este pueblo? - la pelirroja fue quien rompió el silencio.

- Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo más.

- ¿Es que acaso piensas mudarte?

- Mas bien digamos, que piensan mudarme. - la voz del chico sonaba afligida aunque él quisiera mostrarse jovial. Cosa que a Ginny no se le pasó por alto.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Quién piensa mudarte?

- En poco tiempo se celebrará mi juicio, y entonces tendré que mudarme forzosamente a una celda de Azkaban. - Ginny casi se atraganta con su bebida, jamás había esperado escuchar algo así. Ella sabía que Zabini era un Slytherin, amigo de mortíos y creyente en la superioridad de sangre. Pero nunca creyó que esos fueran motivos suficientes para encerrar a alguien en Azkaban.

- Pero tú no eres un Mortífago ¿o sí? - Blaise no contestó, sólo subió la manga de su camisa. Y allí Ginny pudo ver la Marca Tenebrosa, un escozor corrió por su columna vertebral, sin embargo no se asustó. Y sin dejar de mirar a Blaise a los ojos, acercó las yemas de sus dedos a la marca, la acarició con suavidad. Una suavidad que hizo que Blaise cerrara los ojos, quedándose absorto en aquella caricia. Luego de un momento, una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¿Por qué? - fue lo único que dijo la colorada, sin dejar de mirar al chico y sin dejar de acariciar la marca.

- Porque era la única manera de seguir al lado de Draco y de Theo. Aunque no lo creas, los Slytherin creemos en la amistad y sabemos ser leales. Ninguno de nosotros se inició por amor al Sr. Oscuro. Draco y Theo lo hicieron obligados por sus padres y yo para no dejarlos solos. Ellos son mis amigos, si los perdía, era perder la única familia que tengo. No espero que entiendas las decisiones que tomé, es más ni siquiera sé por qué te cuento todo esto. Pero me gustaría que no me vieras como a un asesino, me gustaría que por una vez en la vida alguien me viera como algo más que un maldito mortífago. - Por un momento Ginny sólo observó a Blaise, observó sus ojos, sus gestos, sus movimientos. Quiso estar segura que él no mentía. Y lo estuvo. Aunque la colorada no entendía por qué se le hacía tan necesario saber que él no le mentía. Tal vez era porque estaba susceptible por la carta de Harry. Tal vez era porque por primera vez, quería dejar los prejuicios de lado y poder creer en alguien, de quien le habían enseñado a desconfiar.

- ¿Cuándo será el juicio?

- Dentro de mes y medio. - el moreno suspiró con todas sus fuerzas, suspiró angustiado.

- Me gustaría volverte a ver Zabini. Si es que quieres.

- No creo que sea buena idea que te vean con un mortío que dentro de poco será condenado a Azkaban.

- Si no quieres volver a verme, puedes ser sincero. O en todo caso usar una excusa mejor.

- No es una excusa Weasley. ¡Claro que me gustaría quedar de nuevo contigo! Pero realmente creo que puedes meterte en problemas si te ven conmigo.

- ¡Me vale una mierda lo que puedan pensar los demás! - Blaise abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que esas palabras habían salido de la boca de una chica que aparentaba tanta fragilidad. - Además, si Hermione y Harry defendieron a Malfoy y lograron que quede en libertad. Por qué yo no puedo querer ayudarte a ti.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Una Weasley ayudando a un mortífago?

- Si lo que me contaste es cierto, sé que no eres mortífago por gusto, sé que no eres un asesino, por qué no lo eres ¿no?

- Sí. Sí lo soy. He matado. En la Batalla Final, lo he hecho. - La boca de Ginny se abrió y cerró varias veces, pero a pesar de eso no pudo hacer que las palabras salieran de ella. Estaba frente a un asesino, él mismo se lo había confesado. Debería salir de allí, debería huir mientras pudiera. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Quería escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle. Tal vez fuese ese chico que tenía sentado frente a ella, el asesino de su hermano o de Remus o de Tonks o de cualquiera de sus amigos y compañeros caídos ese día. Y si así fuera, ella podría hacer justicia allí mismo, sin que nadie se enterase jamás. Pero lo que escuchó a continuación, la dejó aún más boquiabierta, si es que eso se podía – Maté a Yaxley a Dolohov y a Rodolphus Lestrange, el marido de Bellatrix.

- Espera un momento, ¿me estás confesando que mataste a tres mortífagos?

- Sí. No quiero ir a prisión sabiendo que la única persona que me dio la oportunidad de sincerarme, se quede con la imagen de mi persona asesinando niños de 12 años. Tú me preguntaste si era un asesino, y yo te he contestado con la verda. Sí lo soy y si tuviera que volver a matar mortíos lo haría. Nunca creí en esa causa, nunca quise obedecer órdenes de un mestizo que se creía superior y quería acabar con los que eran como él, por un problema de ego.

- Zabini, ¿alguna vez alguien te dijo que eres un estúpido?

- Más personas de las que te puedes imaginar.

- Debo irme, ya es tarde y mi familia debe estar preocupada. Si demoro mucho más son capaces de sacar al cuerpo de aurores enteros a buscarme. ¿Conoces la colina que está entre Colchester y Farnham?

- Sí la conozco. ¿Por qué?

- Mañana a las tres de la tarde te espero allí. Ahora acepto tu compañía hasta el punto de aparición más cercano, porque en escoba tardaré más, además con esta niebla que se ha levantado, posiblemente termine en Hogwarts.

Y así Blaise Zabini acompañó a Ginny Weasley. Y esa fue la primera de muchas veces que se verían."

Ginny aún se encontraba en el sillón, cuando sus recuerdos sobre el día en que conocí a Blaise llegaron a su fin. Se había parado para volver a su habitación. Pero antes de llegar a la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas, sintió como una mano se cerraba sobre su muñeca.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante, que no puede esperar hasta mañana Harry?

- Nosotros. Nosotros somos el tema Gin.

- ¿Existe un nosotros? Harry las cosas han cambiado mucho. Tú elegiste alejarme por temor a que Voldemort me matara, luego que Voldemort murió, sucedió lo del juicio y ya no volví a verte. Siempre te querré Harry, pero ya no te amo.

- Ginny yo...

- No, déjame terminar por favor. Te pido perdón si te estoy lastimando, pero no puedo mentirte ni puedo mentirme. Hay otra persona Harry. Aún no tengo en claro si lo que siento por él es amor. Lo que sí tengo en claro que lo que siento por ti no es amor. O por lo menos no el tipo de amor que sentía antes. Ahora, has pasado a ser como un Weasley más. Ahora para mí eres como un hermano.

- Gracias por sincerarte. Realmente creo que lo nuestro, fue más platónico que otra cosa. Por eso necesitaba hablar contigo. Quería decirte como me siento. Y casualmente me siento igual que tú. Pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, nunca dejaré de considerarte mi amiga. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y de corazón deseo que tengas suerte con quién sea.

- Gracias Harry. Yo también te deseo lo mejor y sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Ahora si me perdonas, me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Gin. Oye, no te estarás enamorando tú también de una serpiente ¿no?

- ¿Y si así fuera qué con eso? - Dicho esto último, la menor de los Weasley se fue a su habitación. Dejando a un más que asombrado Harry, parado al pie de las escaleras.

Esa fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo, que Ginevra Weasley pudo dormir tranquila. Sentía su conciencia tranquila, el haberse sincerado con Harry le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

(…)

En la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Allí se encontraban sentados en un sillón las tres serpientes, y en los otros dos, Draco y Hermione. Esta última, se había querido retirar a su habitación argumentando que seguramente Draco quisiera hablar a solas con sus amigos. Pero este se había negado rotundamente.

- Bueno – dijo finalmente el rubio, rompiendo el hielo – los escucho. ¿A qué han venido?

Quien tomó la palabra fue Blaise – Hemos venido a disculparnos Draco. Luego de la cena, hemos estado hablando y llegamos a la conclusión que te debemos una gran disculpa. Y que sabemos que es muy probable que nos mandes a la mismísima mierda, pero aún así quisimos hacer el intento.

- ¡Qué halagador Blaise! - dijo el rubio sin poder evitar el sarcasmo – me siento honrado de que tres serpientes de las más orgullosas, estén sentadas frente a mí, pidiéndome perdón. Lástima que hayan perdido su orgullo por nada.

- Pero Draco... - La voz de Pansy sonaba aguda debido a los nervios y al llanto contenido.

- Draco nada Pans. ¿Pretenden que perdone la deslealtad, el abandono? Veamos, tanto Blaise como Theo – este último aún no había abierto la boca – están justificados hasta ¿hace cuánto que salieron de Azkaban?

Theo por primera vez habló – Una semana – dijo el castaño, mirando directamente a los ojos grises de su amigo.

- Theo y Blaise justificados hasta hace una semana, que fue cuando salieron en libertad. Y tú Pansy, tú no tienes justificación. A ti no te han encerrado, y sin embargo no te vi en mi juicio apoyándome. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, los juicios de ustedes – dijo Draco refiriéndose a los dos Slytherin – se celebraron después que el mío. Así que tampoco entiendo por qué no estuvieron allí.

- ¿Draco? No quisiera inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, pero yo sé por qué ellos no estuvieron en tu juicio. - la que habló fue Hermione, quien vergonzosa por haberse metido en la conversación de los otros, miraba la punta de sus zapatos como si fuesen lo más interesante que viera en mucho tiempo. - no estuvieron, porque no se les permitió entrar. Si te pones a pensar, fíjate que no había nadie de tu casa en ese juicio. Yo estuve investigando a los miembros del Wizengamot, y ninguno perteneció a Slytherin. Tampoco pertenecieron a tu casa, ninguno de los presentes en ese juicio. Luego me enteré por Harry, que había sido una decisión del Ministro, no permitir que nadie de Slytherin perteneciera al Wizengamot durante el período que durara los juicios a todos los motífagos capturados. Así como tampoco se le permitía la entrada a los juicios a ningún miembro de la casa de Salazar. - las cuatro serpientes, miraban a Hermione con admiración, pero sólo una de esas cuatro miradas, la miraba además con orgullo. Era una mirada gris, tan fría como el mismo invierno.

- Eh...¿gracias? - la que habló para sorpresa de Hermione, fue Pansy – Es verdad Draco, nosotros quisimos entrar, pero no se nos permitió.

- Aún así, ninguno se puso en contacto conmigo. Ninguno fue capaz de escribirme.

Theo volvió a hablar – Lo sabemos, y no nos enorgullece eso. Por eso mismo, nos tienes aquí pidiéndote perdón. Sabemos que probablemente, cueste mucho que las cosas entre nosotros vuelvan a ser como antes. Pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

- Vale. Lo consultaré con mi almohada esta noche – dijo Draco – pero no les prometo nada, me conocen lo suficiente como para saber que además de orgulloso, soy jodidamente rencoroso. Así que por hoy creo que no haya nada más que hablar, ya mañana veremos. Ahora si no les importa, quisiera irme a descansar.

- Tranquilos Dragón, nos vamos. Espero que puedas reflexionar esta noche junto a tu "almohada" - la voz de Zabini estaba cargada de doble sentido, sobre todo al mencionar la última palabra, que fue el momento en que miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo, haciéndola poner roja en cuestión de segundos. - Y no te preocupes por acompañarnos, conocemos el camino hacia la salida. Nos estamos viendo colega.

El rubio susurró un apenas audible "hasta mañana" y se dirigió a la cocina. Hermione fue quien acompañó a los tres Slytherin hasta la puerta.

-Hay que darle un poco de tiempo – dijo la castaña – ha pasado por momentos realmente difíciles. Pero estoy segura, que pronto volverán a ser el cuarteto de plata. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – contestaron los otros tres al unísono. Y comenzaron a salir por el retrato de la sirena que se encontraba abierto. Pansy salió en primer lugar, Theo le siguió y Blaise se quedó para lo último.

- Granger, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

- Dime Zabini, ¿se trata de Draco? No te preocupes, intentaré hablar con él – No, no se trata de Draco. Sino de Ginny – Hermione lo miró con preocpación ¿Ginny? ¿desde cuándo Ginny era Ginny para Zabini?

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - el tono de Hermione se había vuelto algo duro de repente.

- Verás es que ella y yo, hemos entablado una especie de amistad. Pero al volver al colegio, no me animé a acercarme a ella. No quiero causarle problemas. Por eso quería pedirte que le entregues esto de mi parte. Confío en ti. Aunque no nos conozcamos, sé que eres una persona de palabra.

- Muy bien. Se lo daré mañana.

- Gracias Granger. Y por favor ni una palabra a nadie, por lo menos hasta que ella lo decida.

- Hecho – y dicho esto Hermione cerró la puerta y fue directo a sentarse al sillón.

- ¿Qué quería Blaise? - preguntó el rubio que en ese momento volvía de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes en las manos.

- No puedo contarte, pero sí puedo jurarte que no tenía que ver ni contigo, ni conmigo. - Draco frunció el ceño mostrando claramente el fastidio que sentía – soy una persona de palabra – le dijo la chica – pero puedes confiar en mí. Sabes que no miento.

- Muy bien. Pero para compensar el hecho de que me ocultas algo, deberás contarme qué es aquello que mi ibas a decir cuando esas serpientes nos interrumpieron – dijo el rubio sentándose en el sillón junto a Hermione.

- Hoy no Draco, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clase muy temprano. Debemos preparar todo lo necesario para mañana y descansar aunque sea un poco. - La castaña se puso de pie y tomó de entre las manos de Draco la taza de té que él había preparado – me llevo esto a la habitación. Gracias por prepararle. Hasta mañana Draco – dijo Hermione y acercándose al chico, deposito un suave beso en su mejilla y sin darle tiempo siquiera a contestar, se giró sobre sus talones, y se encaminó a su habitación.

Draco, sentía aún una tibieza en aquel lugar dónde ella lo había besado. Y en un acto de inercia, llevó sus dedos a ese lugar acariciándolo.

Hermione Granger estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza. Y no sabía como manejaría ese asunto.


	8. Capítulo VIII Sin escapatoria

Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por el retraso en la actualización.

Ahora los agradeciemientos:

**rigel5 **

**Antares'sTears **

**Niktee Blume **

**Nadia op **

**Uchiha Kikyo **

**Merian Li**

**Romi95**

**Vianney94 **

**Serena Princesita Hale **

**BlueDamgel **

**blackrose0o0**

**. Aquí tienes el octavo capítulo, espero de corazón que te agrade. Perdón por la demora, tu segundo mensaje me llenó de ternura. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a ti.**

**Liliana. Me alegro que te guste la relación Ginny/Blaise. Obvio que Draco es rencoroso (yo también lo soy jeje), pero también es leal a sus convicciones. No te preocupes que no dejaré la historia, a lo sumo tardaré un poco más en actualizar. Eso siempre dependerá de esas zorritas que son mis musas.**

**Sin escapatoria**

Esa noche, Hermione se fue a la cama con un gran cansancio mental. Resultado de la pelea con Ron, la conversación con Harry y Ginny y la tensión vivida durante la visita de las tres serpientes. Por eso al acostarse, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. Pero antes de caer por completo en brazos de Morfeo, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. La conversación con Draco, ella sabía lo persistente que podía ser el rubio si se lo proponía.

Por eso supo que al día siguiente no tendría escapatoria, debería demostrar una de las características de su casa, la valentía.

(…)

Luego de que Hermione lo dejara con una sensación extraña, mezcla del asombro, la molestia y la gracia, que le hacía el hecho de que se haya ido, dejándolo con la duda, Draco bebió su taza de té y se dispuso a ir a dormir. Una vez hubo llegado a su dormitorio, se tiró en su cama sin desvestirse. Cerró los ojos y se propuso dormir, pero a diferencia de su compañera, Morfeo no se apiadó de él tan rápido. Por el contrario estuvo despierto hasta cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada.

(…)

Cuando el primer rayo de sol, se coló por la ventana de Hermione, esta ya se encontraba dándose su baño matinal. Todo lo contrario sucedía en la habitación de Draco, quien al notar que un atrevido rayo, le daba directamente en la cara, se cubrió por completo con el edredón y siguió durmiendo.

Hermione se vistió y acomodó en su mochila, todos los libros que necesitaría ese día. Una vez tuvo todo listo, le dio de comer a Crookshanks y bajó a la Sala Común. Lo primero que notó al bajar, fue que en el tablero de anuncios, había una notificación. Se acercó a leer y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando leyó que los alumnos de séptimo curso, no comenzarían las clases hasta el siguiente lunes. Bufó molesta. ¡Con las ganas que tenía ella de comenzar! Dejó su mochila a un costado del sillón, y fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno. Estaba batiendo los huevos, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más. Y considerando que en aquel lugar, sólo vivían dos personas, supo enseguida que su compañía era rubio, alto, fornido, con un cabello de un lacio perfecto, unos ojos color plata líquida que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera. - ¡Por los mil demonios! ¡Basta ya de pensar ese tipo de cosas! - se reprendió mentalmente la chica.

- ¿Qué rayos haces?

- ¡Buen día para ti también! - contestó molesta

- Perdona, buen día. Es que no entiendo qué haces cocinando al estilo muggle.

- Malfoy... - "la cagué" pensó el rubio. Estoy jodido, si aún no llegamos al mediodía y ya me llama por mi apellido de nuevo, estoy realmente jodido. - tengo sangre muggle, ¿lo recuerdas? Además, sólo yo sé cómo me gusta mi desayuno. Ahora siéntate que ya casi está.

- ¿Que me siente? ¿Acaso piensas que voy a comer algo que tú cocinaste sin magia? - dijo de en tono de broma.

- Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero debes saber, que le dije a Dobby que ningún elfo trajera los desayunos. Que yo me encargaría de ello. ¡Ah! Por cierto, no tenemos clases hasta el próximo lunes.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Creo que quieren que nos adaptemos de nuevo al castillo. Piensa que los más grandes hemos sido aquellos que combatimos cuerpo a cuerpo en la batalla final. Por lo tanto, para la mayoría no será fácil volver a la rutina aquí dentro.

- Sí, debe ser eso.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, Hermione sirvió los desayunos para ambos. Draco, aunque no se lo reconoció a ella, tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que Hermione era muy buena cocinera.

- ¿Y bueno? - preguntó la castaña

- ¿Y bueno qué?

- ¿Qué te ha parecido el desayuno? No irás a decirme que no te ha gustado

- Estuvo bien, se ha dejado comer.

- Malfoy, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres un idiota? - la chica enojada se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a salir de la cocina. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, sintió como una mano se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca.

- Hoy no Hermione, hoy no podrás escapar. Me debes una charla y te aseguro que es el día. Así que vamos juntos a la Sala y allí hablaremos.

Hermione supo que no tendría escapatoria, ¿qué haría, le diría la verdad de sus sentimientos o inventaría una excusa? Esta última opción la descartó en seguida, cuando recordó que Draco era un experto legeremante y ella era nula en Oclumancia.

- Muy bien, vayamos a la Sala. Pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Me dejarás hablar sin interrupciones, no te reirás de lo que te diga, y en el caso de que te molesten mis palabras, prométeme que no pelearemos por eso.

- De acuerdo.

Al llegar a los sillones, Hermione se sentó en el más grande y cómodo. Pero Draco la instó a que saliera de allí y se sentara junto a él en una manta que había hecho aparecer junto a la chimenea.

- Antes de comenzar, espera un segundo. Dobby... - un plop hizo saber a los chicos que el elfo ya estaba ahí. - Dobby, ¿serías tan amable de traernos dos tazas de chocolate caliente? Pero no cualquier chocolate, sino el que tú sabes hacer.

Hermione miraba boquiabierta a Draco, ¿era posible que ella haya escuchado bien? El rubio le estaba pidiendo a su antiguo elfo, que le preparara chocolate caliente y se lo pedía de manera extremadamente amable. Definitivamente el mundo se volvió loco, pensó la chica

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿mmm...?

- Ya puedes cerrar la boca. Aunque no lo creas, nunca traté mal a Dobby, él fue mi único compañero durante mi infancia. Me enseñó muchos trucos para burlar a mi padre y siempre me acompañaba en mis travesuras para vigilar que no me metiera en serios problemas. Odié a Potter cuando lo liberó, porque ya no lo tendría para hacerme compañía.

- Eh.. sí disculpa. Es que nunca me imaginé que sintieras afecto por un elfo doméstico.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. - un nuevo plop hizo que Draco se callara.

- Aquí tienen su chocolate caliente joven amo. Lo he preparado como a usted le gusta.

- Gracias Dobby. Ya puedes retirarte.

- Oh joven amo. Dobby es tan feliz de verlo libre y saberlo enamorado. Y todo gracias a la joven amiga de Harry Potter señor.

- Adiós Dobby... - con otro plop la pequeña criatura despareció dejando a un Draco Malfoy colorado de pies a cabeza y a una Hermione Granger aún más colorada. Ese elfo era un reverendo bocazas.

- Bueno, te parece que comencemos con la "pequeña charla" que tenemos pendientes. - antes que la chica contestara, el rubio volvió a hablar – Anoche antes que llegaran esas tres serpientes, tú dijiste que estabas pensando en mí. Pues bien, quiero saber que pensabas.

- Bien...eh...verás... Estaba pensando, en que has sido un gran apoyo para mí durante estas vacaciones. Que has estado a mi lado cuando te necesité. Y pensaba en que... - pero de repente Hermione se calló.

- Continúa – dijo él – ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

¿Miedo ella? Ella que se había enfrentado a mortífagos, hombres lobos y tantas otras criaturas. ¿Miedo de decir sus sentimientos? No, claro que no. Ella no podía tener miedo ¿o sí? Haciendo acopio a todo su valor Gryffindor, decidió decirlo de una vez.

- Yo pensaba en quecreoquetequiero – lo dijo rápido sin pausas ni espacios entre palabras, con la esperanza de que el rubio no haya entendido.

- ¿Crees? Granger, - ahora era él el que volvía a llamarla por su apellido – a la gente se la quiere o no. Pero no se cree quererla. Así que hagamos un pacto. Tú me dices lo que sientes y yo te digo lo que siento. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella no pudo más que asombrarse, ¿un Malfoy sacando a luz sus sentimientos? ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas? ¿Tanto había cambiado Draco?

- Muy bien – dijo la castaña, estaba sonrojada – yo te quiero...

- Ya lo sabía – dijo él – es difícil no amar la perfección

- Eres un maldito engreído. Yo no he dicho que te amo – Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy siempre sería Draco Malfoy. No había perdido esa arrogancia, esa seguridad, esa esencia Malfoy que ella no había visto en todas las vacaciones. Y eso le agradaba. - Ahora te toca a ti.

- Como sabrás, no soy muy bueno en esto de exteriorizar mis sentimientos. Así que pon atención, porque no pienso repetir una sola palabra. Cuando te vi en el juicio, sentí que la esperanza volvía a mí. Cuando el pobretón te insultó, sentí ganas de asesinarlo con mis propias manos al estilo muggle. Cuando te vi tirada en el piso, sentí pánico de perderte. Yo también te quiero Hermione, pero tengo miedo. Miedo de lastimarte, de hacerte mal. Pues no sé querer, nunca me han enseñado a hacerlo. Las únicas demostraciones de afecto que he tenido, han sido para con mi madre. Lo que sí me han enseñado Hermione, es a ser leal. Por eso puedo jurarte que seré leal a ti cueste lo que cueste, que te protegeré con mi propia vida de ser necesario. Que velaré tus sueños y seré tu ángel guardián. Porque yo también te quiero.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si eso no era una declaración de amor, entonces ella no tenía idea que era.

- Draco yo...

- Intentemoslo ¿quieres?

Ella como toda respuesta, se acercó a él, se puso en puntillas y lo besó. Lo besó de una manera tan tierna y dulce, que Draco sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Nunca un beso le había hecho sentir tanto. El rubio respondió al beso de igual manera, y luego de un momento se separó.

- Hermione, quiero que lo nuestro sea público. Quiero que el mundo se entere que eres mía, pero por sobre todas las cosas, no quiero que ningún hombre intente acercarse a ti.

- Me parece bien – dijo ella – pero antes de hacerlo completamente público, me gustaría poder contárselo a Harry y a Ginny y que tú se lo cuentes a Cissy, ¿te parece?

- Muy bien, pero tiene que ser pronto.

- Con calma Dragón, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

Esa noche se dedicaron a conversar, a besarse, a acariciarse, a abrazarse. Y abrazados los encontró Morfeo en el sillón.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que es un capítulo bastante corto y que tal vez no es de los mejores. Pero les juro que he hecho hasta lo imposible para poder escribirlo. Mis musas han sido bastantes crueles y me han abandonado por un buen tiempo. Espero que no suceda lo mismo con el próximo capítulo. Gracias por el aguante.


	9. Capítulo IX- Ginny se sincera

**Ginny se sincera**

Hermione despertó algo confundida, no sabía bien si era de día o de noche. Miró a su alrededor y se dió cuenta, que no estaba en su cama, sino que se encontraba en la Sala Común. A su lado se encontraba Draco, y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta lo que había pasado hacía sólamente unas horas. Ella le había confesado al rubio sus sentimientos, y él había hecho lo mismo con ella. Ahora eran novios o por lo menos tenían algún tipo de relación a la que no le habían puesto etiqueta alguna.

Con sumo cuidado la castaña se incorporó y miró a Draco, era tan bello. Todo un Adonis. Y la había elegido a ella, entre tantas la eligió a ella. Eso era algo que la hacía inmensamete feliz. Comenzó a delinear los rasgos de su compañero con las yemas de sus dedos, para luego depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. Ante tal contacto, Draco no resistió más y con su lengua buscó invader la boca de Hermione. Ella no demoró en darle paso y así estuvieron hasta que el aire se les hizo imprescindible para vivir.

-¡Oye! ¿Hacía cuánto que estabas despierto?-

-Desde que te moviste para levantarte, sólo que preferí hacerme el dormido para saber qué era lo que harías.-

-¡Eres un tramposo!-

-¡Hey! ¡Qué me ha encantado el trato que he recibido mientras "dormía"-

-Vale, pero no te acostumbres a ello, porque no despertarás todos los días a mi lado.-

Hermione se levantó no sin antes plantarle un beso a Draco en la frente.

-Te quiero Dragón-

-Y yo a ti Gatita. Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines? Podemos merendar allí. ¿Qué te parece la idea?-

-Me encantaría, pero antes debo sí o sí ver a Gyn. Necesito hablar con ella.-

-¿Le contarás lo nuestro?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Nos vemos a las 6 p.m en el invernadero número tres. Ahora iré a bañarme, así ya no tendré que regresar aquí hasta la noche.-

-Muy bien, yo haré lo mismo. Creo que antes de encontrarme contigo, iré a la Sala Común de Slytherin para hablar con Blaise, Theo y Pansy-

Y así, cada uno luego de bañarse emprendió el camino hacia la Sala Común de su respectiva casa.

(...)

-Buenas tardes Señora. ¿Cómo anda usted?-

-¡Oh! Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, si es la Premio Anual, Hermione Granger. Pensé que ya no vendrías por estos lados.-

-¡Claro que eso no sucederá! ¿Cómo dejaría de venir, si aquí están mis amigos?-

-Muy bien dicho mi niña. ¿Tienes la contraseña?-

-Sí, Aquavirius Maggot.-

-Adelante-

Ni bien entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione pudo visualizar a Ginny. Quien al verla fue corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Cúanto me alegra que estés aquí, necesito hablar contigo!- Dijo la pelirroja.

-También yo Gin, pero antes quisiera hablar contigo y con Harry unas palabras. ¿Sabés si está aquí?-

-Iré a averiguar, no tardo.-

Mientras Ginny iba al cuarto de Harry, alguien se acercó a la castaña.

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-¡Ronald! Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Entre tú y yo ya está todo dicho. -

-Por favor Hermione, necesito disculparme contigo. Sé que he sido un bruto, pero es que te extraño y quisiera que volviésemos a ser amigos.-

La castaña no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, Ron Weasley pidiendo disculpas sinceras, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Mira Ronald, por más que yo te disculpe, las cosas entre nosotros no volverán a ser nunca más con fueron en antaño. Tú me hiciste mucho daño, y me lo has hecho adrede. Por eso es que no sé si realmente vale la pena, intentar recomponer nuestra relación de amistad.-

-Por favor Herms, sólo una opotunidad, sólo una más. Prometo no defraudarte.-

-Muy bien, lo intentaré. Pero quiero que tengas bien en claro algunas cosas. El hecho de que intente disculparte, no significa que volveré a ser tu niñera como lo era antes. No permitiré que le faltes el respeto a Draco, ni a nadie que esté cerca mío. Y por sobre todas las cosas, no permitiré que juzgues mis actos. ¿Lo has comprenddido?-

-Claro, pero no puedes pedirme que quiera al Hurón como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida.-

-No te pido que lo quieras, ni siquiera te pido que le hables. Sólo te pido que lo respetes. Y si me permites, allí vienen Harry y Ginny y necesito hablar con ellos. Nos vemos luego.-

Ron se quedó parado frente a la chimenea de su Sala Común, viendo como quién alguna vez fué su mejor amiga y su novia, hoy era alguien completamente desconocido para él. Pero sabía que la culpa no era de nadie más que suya. Él fue quién la lastimó, quién quiso herirla y humillarla hasta las lágrimas. Se merecía la frialdad con la que ella lo trataba y si debía arrastrarse por conseguir su perdón, lo haría. Porque la extrañaba; pero no como novia, él estaba bien con Lavender, la extrañaba como amiga.

(...)

Mientras tanto en la Sala Común de las serpientes, un altivo Draco se sienta frente a sus tres amigos.

- Bien, he venido a verlos porque quiero hablar con ustedes. Y sin interrupciones - Esto último lo dijo mirando a Pansy directamente a los ojos. - Quiero que sepan, que a pesar de continuar molesto con ustedes por haberme dejado solo cuando más los necesitaba, no puedo guardar el rencor que guardaría con cualquier otra persona. Ustedes tres, son mi familia y si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años, es que la familia es lo primero. Cueste lo que cueste, pase lo que pase. Así, que espero que podamos volver a ser los dueños del mundo, como siempre lo hemos sido. Y una cosa más, creo que deben saber que desde anoche, estoy saliendo con Hermione. Y eso es algo que no se pone en tela de juicio si quieren que volvamos a ser amigos como siempre.-

Esta vez fue Theo quien tomó la palabra. - Draco, sabés que jamás pondremos en tela de juicio tus decisiones. Así como también sabes, que nunca hemos sido defensores de la "pureza de sangre". En lo que a mí respecta, me vale mierda si tu novia es sagre pura, mestiza o muggle. Siempre y cuando sea una mujer que te respete y te valore por quién eres... - pero no pudo terminar su frase porque la voz de Pansy lo interrumpió - No como todas las zorras con las que te has acostado, que sólo buscaban tu apellido y tu dinero. -

- ¿Y tú Blaise? ¿No dirás nada? - Dijo Draco mirando a su amigo.

- Sí, te diré que me parece genial que estés con la mejor amiga de quien quiero sea mi novia dentro de poco. - Dijo el moreno y se hecho a reír viendo la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos.

- ¿De eso te has quedado hablando anoche con Hermione no? Ella no ha querido contarme nada. - El rubio intentaba ocultar lo mucho que le causaba la manera de Blaise de decir las cosas

- Sí, es eso, pero prefiero no decir nada más hasta no poder hablar tranquilamente con Ginny. Espero me entiendan, les juro que ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse si sucede algo entre nosotros. - Dijo el moreno, quien en el mismo instante en que dejó de hablar recibió un almohadonazo por parte de su amiga Pansy.

- ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? ¿Cómo es posible que hasta hoy nos hayamos enterado de esto? ¿Es que acaso no somos tus amigos? Te mataré Blaise Zabini, juro que te mataré. - Pansy se hechó sobre su amigo y comenzó a golpearlo con sus manos, hasta que en un momento ya no pudo sentir el cuerpo de su amigo debajo de ella. ¿El motivo? Estaba suspendida en el aire gracias a un Levicorpus de Theo. - Bájame idiota, ¿qué crees que haces? -

- Ya Pans, te bajaré sólo si prometes no atacar de nuevo a Blaise-

- Okay lo prometo, pero bájame de una maldita vez. -

Y así fue cómo las cuatro serpientes quedaron en su Sala Común riendo como en los viejos tiempos.

(...)

Algo no muy diferente a lo que había ocurrido en la Sala Común de los hijos de Salazar, ocurría en la Casa de los Gritos.

- Herms, ¿era realmente necesario venir hasta aquí para hablar? ¿No podíamos hacerlo en el castillo? -

- No Harry, necesito hablar con ustedes en un lugar donde nadie pueda molestarnos. Así que ahora me escuchan sin interrumpirme. Anoche he tenido una conversación con Draco, en la que ambos nos hemos sincerado respecto a nuestros sentimientos. Sí Gin, no me mires así. Me di cuenta que lo quiero, y que quiero estar con él. Y sinceramente no me importa lo que digan o piensen los demás. Él ha cambiado y me ha demostrado que dentro suyo hay una persona con sentimientos que se ha equivocado, pero que ha sabido pedir perdón y reconocer sus errores. -

La pelirroja fue quien tomó la palabra cuando Hermione termino de hablar. -Sabes que eres mi amiga y que apoyaré todas tus decisiones incondicionalmente. Gracias por contarnoslo en primer lugar. Te deseo lo mejor Herms. Pero eso sí, si en algún momento el Hurón te hace sufrir, seré yo misma quien se encargue de cruciarlo hasta que pida por favor basta. Puedo ser mucho peor que Voldemort cuando tocan a los míos.- Hermione abrazó a sus amigos y se sintió completamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Ahora Harry - dijo la castaña - si no te importa quisiera que me dejes a solas con Ginny, necesito hablar con ella.

- ¿Y por qué no me puedo quedar? - preguntó con aire ofendido Harry.

- Porque lo que debemos hablar es algo entre Ginny y yo. Así que hazme el bendito favor de retirarte Harry James Potter -

-Está bien, está bien - dijo el chico levantando las manos en señal de no querer pleítos - pero en algún momento me contarán de qué se trataba esta "charlita" - Y diciendo esto, emprendió su regreso hacia el castillo.

Una vez las chicas hubieron constatado que Harry ya no podía escucharlas, comenzaron a hablar. Quién comenzó fue Hermione - Oye Gin, anoche estuvo Zabini en nuestra sala Común, y me ha dejado esto para ti. - La castaña sacó un pergamino del bosillo de su túnica y se lo entregó a su amiga. Esta lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo, a medida que avanzaba con la lectura, una sonrisa se iba acrecentando en su rostro. Cuando hubo terminado de leer, miró a su amiga y le dijo - Herms, es hora de que sepas la verdad. Hace un tiempo, más precisamente desde unas dos semanas luego del juicio de Malfoy, que me he estado viendo con Blaise. Todo comenzó una tarde en que recibí una carta de Harry diciéndome que no quería ver a nadie de mi familia y que tanto tú como él no irían más a la Madriguera. Me sentía tan enojada, decepcionada y triste, que tomé mi escoba y comencé a volar. Cuando quise acordar, estaba en un pueblo que no conocía pero que enseguida supe que era un pueblo mágico. Así que entre a un negocio y le pregunté a un chico que estaba de espaldas qué pueblo era. Él me contestó sin voltear a verme, recién cuando le hice una segunda pregunta me miró. Y ¡oh sorpresa! frente a mí tenía a Blaise Zabini. Fuímos a tomar algo, y entre charla y charla me confesó que pronto se aproximaba su juicio. Que estaba seguro que iría a Azkaban por haber asesinado, y en ese momento pensé que debía huir de ahí, que tal vez él podría ser el asesino de alguno de nuestros compañeros. Pero por otro lado, había algo dentro de mí que me decía que me quedara y terminara de escucharlo. Y fue por eso que supe a quiénes había asesinado. Durante la batalla final, mató a tres mortífagos, y me dijo que si lo tuviera que volver a hacer, lo haría nuevamente. Quedamos en volver a vernos, le prometí que lo ayudaría a prepararse para su juicio y que hablaría por él. Y bueno, en ese tiempo en que nos frecuentamos, comencé a sentir cosas muy fuertes por Blaise. Hasta que un día, hace unas semanas nos besamos. Y realmente fue algo increíble, sentí lo que nunca antes había sentido con otro chico, ni siquiera con Harry. Y en ese momento supe que me había enamorado de una serpiente. Él dijo que quería ir despacio, hacer las cosas bien y darme tiempo a procesar todos esos sentimientos nuevos para mí. Por eso es que hasta ahora no ha intentado hablar conmigo, por miedo a que yo hubiese cambiado de opinión o que el peso de lo que puedan a llegar a decir me impidiera estar a su lado. Eso es lo que me ha dicho en la carta. Y ¿sabes algo Herms? Sinceramente, me vale mierda lo que puedan opinar los demás, la guerra nos ha tocado a todos, nos ha cambiado a todos. Y yo quiero estar con Blaise. -

Hermione miraba a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en su boca y los ojos llenos de orgullo, nadie mejor que ella para comprender cómo se sentía. Fue por eso, que sin decir palabra alguna la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte. Y luego de un rato de estar abrazadas, sólo dijo cuatro palabras, "siempre a tu lado Ginny".

La colorada derramó algunas lágrimas, que expresaban muchos sentimientos a la vez. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de cómo tomarían su familia y amigos la noticia. Pero estaba decidida a luchar contra todo y todos por estar al lado de aquella serpiente que supo robarle el corazón.

N/A

Ya sé que no tengo perdón alguno, que me demoré casi dos años en actualizar esta historia. Es que en estos dos años me han pasado muchas cosas, algunas realmente buenas y otras terriblemente malas y tristes como fue la pérdida de la mujer que me dio la vida. Y sinceramente estuve con una crisis emocional que no me dejaba pensar bien y no tenía los ánimos para volver a escribir. Espero poder escribir el próximo capítulo pronto. Millones de gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi historia y me han pedido que la continúe. Prometo finalizarla. Cueste lo que cueste.

=)


End file.
